Phantasy
by DaCherry
Summary: After Edward's divorce, he can't seem to bring himself to get back out in the dating scene. However, all that changes after an afternoon out with friends leads him to a Phantasy he never even knew he had. All EPOV, not a BDSM story. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi and welcome to something completely different. (At least for me to have written) Thanks to Linds for being my BETA extraordinaire-**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the club that Saturday afternoon was how dark it was. The only lights were the ones on the stage to showcase the current dancer. I moved to the side of the door to let my eyes adjust and text my friend Emmett to find out where he was. The only reason I was even in this joint was for his pre-bachelor night get together.

My phone buzzed with his response so I headed in that direction. As I got closer to the side of the stage I could make out their faces, five of the frat brothers I couldn't care less to ever see again and Emmett. Seth noticed me as soon as I got closer and stood up.

"Cullen, is that _you?_ How the fuck ya been, kid?" He engulfed me in the typical man-hug as everyone else stood to say hello. After the obligatory 'hi's' I sat down and waved over a waitress for my drink order.

"Welcome, how can I be of service?" She asked leaning over to show some obnoxiously enhanced breasts barely covered in black satin.

"Are we splitting pitchers?" I asked taking a look around the table and ignoring the much too large chest being thrust into my face.

"Em's drinking whatever we buy him today." Sam interjected.

"A pitcher for the table, glass for me and Emmett, what do you want?" I asked.

"Whiskey" He shouted, proving he'd probably had too many already. The server jotted down the order and walked away shaking an ass clad only in black silky boy brief style bottoms.

"I've never been here, whose idea was it?" I asked. All eyes moved to Jacob as he raked over the waitress.

"Christ, the things I could do to those mountains." He mumbled. "I come here to relax on occasion. I know it's open all times of the day and since Emmett didn't want us to be out all night, I thought starting here early would be a good thing. I'm thinking we come here for the actual bachelor's too. " He shrugged and went back to ogling the girl on the stage.

The waitress came back over, put our drinks down and handed me a card. "There's more than you see." She said, and then she winked and sashayed away.

I looked at the card, Phantasy the Place that can Make Your Reality. I turned it over and there was a website and phone number, but it wasn't hand written. Odd, I thought, placing the card into my jacket pocket.

"So Sam, how are the kids?" I asked, drifting back into the conversation around me. After three hours of crappy music, and the obvious daytime girls on stage, I decided I'd had enough. I said my good byes, and walked to the bar close out my tab.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded. **

**Chapter 2**

While emptying my pockets the next day to do laundry I found the card from the strip joint. I put it on my desk and finished gathering my clothes. After all my clothing was clean as well as my condo, I decided I could work for a few hours, so I headed to my home office. I decided to put some music on as I passed the stereo.

Once my computer was booted up, I opened the spread sheets I needed to verify before my teleconference on Tuesday. I kept glancing at the card from Phantasy and finally decided to take a break and hit up the internet for more information.

I ran to grab a beer while the site loaded. It was an all black background with a door in the middle of it. Across the top was the word: Phantasy in red. Below the door was the caption: Behind this door your Phantasy can become a Reality.

"To click on the door handle or not to click?" I mused out loud. I decided to pussy out until I got a little more info, so I called Jacob.

"This is Black." He answered immediately.

"Hey Jake, its Edward. I have a few questions about the strip club we were at the other night."

"What kind of questions?" He sounded a little guarded.

"Well, I noticed that they stay dressed, so it's more of a bikini bar."

"Oh, if you're looking for topless, that happens after five. Plus there are the private rooms where more can happen."

"What do you mean by more?" I glanced at my laptop screen again, keeping the mouse over the door handle.

"Well, I've never been back there, Cullen." Jake laughed. "I do know if you want to get to the back, you need to make a reservation through their website, but I really don't have any other info. I think I have a card around here with the site if you're interested?" He offered.

"Do you know anyone that's been back there?"

"What the hell, Edward?" He laughed. "Having trouble getting laid since your divorce?"

"Nah, I've gotta go. Thanks Jacob" What a dick, I thought. Like it was me having issues with anything, cocky fucker. Even though he had a point, he didn't need to mention it.

I went and grabbed another beer, since I was obviously not going to do any more work today. Once I sat back down, I turned the music off and clicked on the door handle.

The door opened up to a tan background with a disclaimer placed prominently at the top of the page stating if you were under 18, to back out now. There was another door below the disclaimer stating simply 'Start Here'. Deciding I had nothing else to lose at this point, I clicked it.

I had reached a simple question and answer type of area and took a break for another beer. I also decided to call Emmett. Lucky for me, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" Only Emmet could get away with calling me Ed, but he and I have known each other since we were kids.

"This is going to sound weird, but I think I'm on a dating website and I'm not sure what to do." Emmett had been by my side throughout my whole sham marriage and nasty divorce. He of all people would know how freaked out this was making me.

"Back up a little Cullen. Why aren't you sure if it's a dating site? Didn't you click on the link?" He guffawed.

"Do you remember when we were at that place on Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah, it was only yesterday and I wasn't that drunk." He laughed again.

"Ok, well the waitress..."

"The one with the huge fucking tits?" He interrupted.

"Yes, her. She handed me a business card with a website on it." I explained.

"They do have private rooms there; maybe that's how she drums up business?"

"Jake told me there were private rooms, but did you get the impression you could just buy a more intense lap dance while we were there?"

"Huh, not really." He mused, "Normally at a strip place, they come around to the tables and try to entice you into buying more time with the girls. Let me ask Rose, she knows more about that place. Hang on." I could hear him yelling for his fiancée Rose; hear her scuffling to the phone and grabbing it.

"What's up, Edward? Em said you had a question about Phantasy."

"Hey Rose, yeah- do you know what the rooms are for?" I heard her mumbling to Em to leave her alone in the background and then her giggling.

"Sorry about that, but ever since he saw that fake rack yesterday, he won't leave my real babies alone. The back rooms are by invitation slash reservation only. You could only book them through the phone years ago, but I think they have a site now. Why?"

"What goes on back there, Rose?"

"Jeez Edward, you're not five, do I have to spell it out" She demanded.

"Please. I'm on the site and I'm not sure if this will be my thing. Is it like a naked lap dance schedule?"

"No, it's more intense. Or at least it was when we were in college. My freshman roommate worked there. It's more like a fantasy fulfillment place. I guess I would compare it to an in house escort service that doesn't always lead to sex."

"What?" I was shocked. "What kind of fantasies?"

"Pretty much everything." She exclaimed. "Fantasy could be as simple as a quiet conversation where your partner listens to you intently or something really hardcore like an orgy. When you call, they ask you a bunch of questions to steer you to the room you want to be in and with the appropriate partner. It's legal, consensual and safe. If you're looking to get your knob polished, just get a one night girl at a bar. If you're looking for something more, look into Phantasy but remember not all roads lead to a happy ending, it's not prostitution and definitely not a dating site. "

"Thanks Rose, you've certainly given me things to consider. Tell Em goodnight." I hung up and logged off the computer. I wasn't sure what to think about the information Rose gave me. I decided to sleep on it.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded. **

**Chapter 3**

Monday dawned bright and early with me waking up in a good mood. I had some really good dreams last night so I decided to enjoy my morning shower with a little rub and tug before greeting my day.

I dressed, grabbed a coffee to go and headed to my office. My mom, also known as my boss, was waiting for me in the lobby. She and I had a habit of talking over the day in the elevator ride up.

"Edward, you look happy this morning." She commented as I leaned in to kiss her cheek. Little did she know that almost nothing makes me smile more than an early morning sex session! I just wish it wasn't with myself.

"Mother, you look lovely today. Ready for our meeting with Kensington?" I asked ushering her into the open elevator. The next few minutes she and I spent discussing how to handle Mr. Kensington.

Platt Enterprises was an accounting firm that specializes in forensic accounting. Basically we're whom you call when you notice money mishaps. We find it, and tell you what to do. My grandfather and mother's father, Eleazer Platt formed this company. He turned it over to my mom years ago. My younger sister Alice works here too. When she actually comes in to the office, that is.

We exited the elevator and I headed to my office where my assistant had coffee and Danish on my desk along with a printed out schedule for my day. Maria was one of the best assistants I'd ever had. She kept things running even when I worked from home a few days a week. I sat down, chomped on my Danish and got to work.

By two I still hadn't gotten Phantasy off my mind so I emailed Rose from my blackberry just to verify it wasn't some sleazy dirty back room. Her response was quick and to the point_: FFS, man UP lol_

I scrambled through the rest of my work day in a fog, leaving an hour earlier than I usually did when I was in the office. Maria just waved me off with a promise to forward any emergency calls to my phone.

Once I arrived at my condo, I turned my computer on and changed into some comfy clothes. While it was booting up, I ordered a pizza from my favorite place down the street and grabbed a beer. When the page loaded, I clicked on the first door, then on the 'Start Here'. I was all in.

The door opened to what seemed like every other match making type of website. I considered calling Rose and bitching her out, but I decided fuck it. So I filled out the obligatory bullshit about who I was, my height and body type. Oddly enough there weren't any questions about what I looked like. Maybe that's the difference, I pondered. From that page, the 'Next' button asked me about what I was looking for in a chick. I rubbed my hands together and got down to business.

The first question threw me off, but after some thought it made sense. 'Gender wanted'. I guess they catered to all types at this place. I pretty much sleep walked through the 'Hair Color, Height and Body Type' halting on the 'Age' because I hadn't been asked mine. "It's like an online pizza order", I said to my beer. From there was another 'Next' button so I clicked and got to the meat of the site.

_Please check all that you're interested in. If you need more information on any of these, please make sure to ask your counselor at your intake. Intake interview times will be emailed you within 48 hours of the submit button_

I skimmed the items before going back and thinking about them harder. Was I interested in a Sensual Massage? Hell yes, especially if there was a 'happy ending'. Role play? Yes again, and hopefully I could go into more depth about which roles I would be willing to play. There were two BDSM boxes, one for light and one for hard. I decided to leave those both as blank so I could get more information later. I really didn't know enough about it to make an informed decision. The next box semi squicked me out, but not really: Rape/Forced Sex/Forced Orgasms- I think I needed more info on this too; I wouldn't want to come across as I was taking advantage of anyone. Threesomes/more-somes. I checked the box, as a threesome with two chicks would always be cool. Voyeur? Watching other people have sex? I checked that too. I checked some more things that sounded interesting and left anything blank that I wanted to talk about.

Before I could reconsider any of this, I hit submit and leaned back in my chair. What the hell did I just do? I scrubbed my hands over my face and got up to pay the pizza guy. I spent the rest of the night thinking about some of those checked items and dealing with chubbies because I was thinking about some of those checked boxes. I was turned on by just the thought of some of those things! I hadn't really experimented sexually in college before I had met my ex-monster, I mean wife.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded. **

**Chapter 4**

My dreams were again full of faceless naked woman doing all kinds of delicious things to my body. If I was going to wake up this hard every morning, I would definitely need extra-long showers. Jeez, I felt like a fifteen year old again, I don't remember the last time I was this hard over a chick I'd never seen before.

I'd decided to work from home, still too keyed up to focus on much of anything. Maria helpfully forwarded any email I needed to take care of, but I mostly had my calculator and spread sheets to occupy my time. Around one I took a food break realizing I hadn't checked my personal email all day, so after a piss and a sandwich, I did.

I had an email confirming my form submission and another requesting my presence on Thursday at two pm with Angela. I opened my calendar to make sure I didn't have any meetings scheduled before I agreed to the time. Lucky for me, there wasn't anything in the afternoon.

I knuckled down to work as my teleconference with my mom and the Kensington group was in an hour.

*(*)*

Thursday I woke up with a rager. It was crazy how my body was reacting just over the thoughts of this place. I think I had more boners this week than in the past year. Pretty pathetic when you think about it. I had yet another extra long wank session in my shower before heading to work.

I had to keep visualizing my mom in a bikini to keep my dick under control; it was going to be a long six hours before I headed to Phantasy. I received a confirmation email late yesterday reminding me to go to the back side of the building.

Finally, finally, finally! I thought when the alert on my blackberry sounded off. I practically jumped out of my seat ala Fred Flintstone. I was beyond excited and to be honest a little wary. The drive to Phantasy didn't take long as it was closer to my work than my condo. I parked and strolled into the innocuous black door.

The lobby was nicely decorated with leather chairs. I walked to the receptionist desk to check in.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. How may I help you? "The blonde at the desk looked me up and down before meeting my eyes.

"Edward Cullen. I have an appointment with Angela." I responded ignoring her eye fuck.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen." Lauren stood and directed me to follow her. It's too bad I didn't like blondes because her ass was decent. She opened a door and ushered me in. "Have a seat, Angela will be right with you. Please help yourself to anything in the fridge." She said as she shut the door behind her.

I helped myself to water and sat down, trying to quell the nervousness. After about five minutes, the door opened and an attractive brunette walked in with an ipad in her hand. "Hi, Edward, I'm Angela." She said, putting her hand out for me to shake. "Let's get down to it, shall we." She sat across from me and opened a window on her tablet.

"So most of the things you checked are pretty standard. What I want to go over with you are the things you didn't check, the girl you're looking for and our rules. Before we start, do you have any questions for me?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Not yet, but I might ask as we go along, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is." She smiled. "Let's start with the girl you want. Brunette on the slight side. How do you feel about enhanced breasts? "

"Natural breasts only and size doesn't matter. And while we're on the subject, I want natural bush too. Not seventies porn bush, nicely trimmed landing strip or shaped. None of that pre-pubescent bare shit." I practically shouted. "Sorry, that might have been more information than you wanted." I said sheepishly.

"That's fine; it helps me match you up." She scanned back to her ipad. "Let's cover some of what you left blank. BDSM hard and soft. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not really. I do know I don't want to use any kind of a whip or flogger thing on anyone. It's not my thing."

"What about the light stuff then? Handcuffs, blindfolds maybe light spanking with your hand?" She explained.

"For me to do to her or her to do to me?" I was leery about letting some chick smack my ass.

"Either, or. The choice is yours of course. That's what we do here, we cater to you."

"Oh, ok. Is this something I can think about and choose later?"

"Everything can be changed around. What we do is try to give you a companion that matches your tastes. This way you'll get more comfortable with her and her with you. Then you can discuss what you'd like to try together."

"That makes sense. Let's move on."

Angela went through the rest of my list only stopping to answer my questions. She cleared a bunch of shit up which helped me out. She finally shut her ipad cover and stood up.

"Well, Edward. You'll hear directly from me tomorrow with the information of your girl's name and what time to be back here. Thanks for coming in. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call."

She walked me back out to the front door. I walked to my car feeling lighter and looking forward to my first date? Encounter? What do I call it?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded unless you review as guest or have your PMs turned off. To those of you concerned about the length of my chapters- I average 1k words per chapter. Sometimes less, sometimes more depending on what's happening. But I do update weekly as I write the story and 2x a week once it's complete.**

**Chapter 5**

I decided to work from home again on Friday. I was lucky to have that option, and yes you can call it nepotism. My head was barely on math, though. I was strung out waiting to hear from Angela.

After a quick run around the neighborhood, I was finally able to concentrate for a few hours. I had just decided to take a lunch break when my phone rang. I dove over the couch from the kitchen to get to it before it hit voicemail.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Mr. Cullen this is Angela. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" Like I wanted niceties right now, I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Fantastic." She replied. "We'd like to start a steady schedule with you. Is there a day that works better than others?"

"Not really, Angela. I make my own schedule for the most part. If we're talking during the week, then afternoons are always better."

"Plan on all your appointments being on Wednesdays at two. If that needs to change, just let me know. Now I currently have you meeting with Isabella. I think she's perfect for you. However, you each have the option of changing the arrangement if there isn't any chemistry."

"Why would chemistry matter?" I was honestly curious; we are just going to be fucking.

"Chemistry matters in all relationships, especially if sex is involved." She explained. "Would you want to get that intimate with a woman that you didn't feel even a slight spark for?"

"Makes sense. Umm… how often do I come in?"

"We start you out as every two weeks. Any changes start with you and Isabella then work their way to me. Any other questions?"

"Not for now."

"Great, let Lauren in reception know you're meeting with Isabella and she'll steer you to the correct room. Bye." Angela hung up before I could respond.

It was official, I was doing this. Now what? I mused.

I spent Saturday hanging with my parents. Even though I worked for/with my mom, it wasn't what they called 'quality' time. My sister Alice and her husband Jasper joined us. The day went fast, for which I was grateful.

Sunday I hung around at home catching up on cleaning, and laundry. It wasn't like you needed to eat off my floors or anything, but the dust bunnies were huge these days. So I actually broke out the vacuum. Go me.

I could barely contain my dick on Tuesday; it was trying to jump out of my pants at inappropriate times. This was my own fault of course for trying to picture what Isabella would look like and do to me on Wednesday, so I chose to work from home. This way I could rub one out if I felt the need, instead of constantly adjusting myself.

Of course, working from home did have its drawbacks. As in, mom called me way more often to talk as if we were in the same building. I knew she was grooming me to take over when she retired, but it got annoying. I also spoke to Alice more today than what was normal just to 'chat'. This resulted in me being more frustrated and less able to concentrate on my actual job.

I emailed everything over to Maria and verified my schedule before quitting for the day. Didn't matter that it was only two, I decided to treat myself to an afternoon out. I grabbed my keys and headed downtown to wander aimlessly. I needed to get my mind off of tomorrow.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded unless you review as guest or have your PMs turned off. **

**Chapter 6 **

Wednesday morning I was like a five year old on Christmas morning. I was almost too excited to go to work. The only reason I did was I had a meeting at ten. I also knew once that was over, I'd be almost on my way out the door. This was all the incentive I needed to take a quick shower and get to the office.

By one fifteen, I was headed out the door. I hopped into my car and pulled in to the back lot of Phantasy. I was opening the lobby door before I even realized. Lauren was seated at the front desk, so I headed right for her.

"Hi, Lauren. I'm here for Isabella." I stated looking around the lobby.

Lauren picked up her phone and mumbled into it, before looking at me. "She'll be right with you. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'll just take a seat." I sat and took some deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was about to freak out about this decision and leave when a stunning brunette approached.

"Edward?" She asked looking right into my eyes." I'm Isabella." She put her hand out and before I noticed, I was standing and taking it in mine. "Come with me." She led me through a swinging door and down a hallway. I admit I watched her hips swaying back and forth in her tight black skirt.

She opened a door and ushered me in. "I'd like to get to you know you a bit before we get too intimate." She explained." I thought maybe we could start with a massage. I'll step out for a few minutes while you undress. Once you're naked, lay face down on the massage table and place this towel across your bottom." She handed me a towel that seemed the size of a wash cloth and stepped out of the room.

I wasted no time getting my clothes off. I draped my button down shirt and tie on the back of the chair and neatly folded my dress pants and put them on the chair along with my boxers and socks. I had barely enough time to try and be modest with the so called towel she gave me when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and turned my head as she entered. She'd changed into black yoga pants and a tight white tank top. I could tell she was braless as I could fully see the outline of her breasts. Fuck, a boner would be very uncomfortable while I was lying on it.

She shuffled past me and I heard some music come on. It was low enough that it didn't overpower the room. She ran her hand lightly across my shoulders.

"I'm going to massage you Edward. I'll start up here, go down your back, over your sides and end at your feet. Then you'll flip and I'll do it all again." Her voice was low." You can talk as we go along and ask me questions if you'd like. Personally, I'd prefer you to wait and talk later so you can truly enjoy this."

She moved around the room a little more and I felt oil dripping down my back. Her hands were immediately on my back rubbing the oil in. She started using just the right amount of pressure on my shoulders and I couldn't hold back a moan.

"Feels good, huh?" Isabella asked concentrating on the nape of my neck. "Are there any areas of your body you'd like me to concentrate on?"

I'd been hard since she started and didn't even try to contain myself but I took a deep breath knowing I shouldn't tell her my dick no matter what. She was going to be able to tell as soon as I flipped anyway. "This is your show, Isabella. Do whatever you'd like." But pay attention to my dick, I thought. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands on my body. They travelled my neck and shoulders and up and down my back. She spent some time on my hips, legs and feet before speaking again.

"Go ahead and turn over for me." She held the towel up enough for me to flip onto my back. She laid the towel back across me grazing my dick in the process. I bit my tongue and hissed out a low "Fuck".

"Still with me, Edward?" She asked moving to massage my foot. She pulled my legs further apart and started moving her hands slowly up the inside of my legs. My dick twitched when she got to my kneecaps. I was pretty sure she noticed because she stopped what she was doing.

I held my breath as she poured more oil onto my legs. I jumped when I felt her hands digging into my inner thighs. It felt really good in so many ways. She moved her hands slowly up until she was directly next to my nut sac then she rubbed the back of her hands across my balls.

"Jesus," I moaned loudly.

"Just feel, Edward." She said pulling my legs further apart. I had no time to react before one of her well oiled hands was gripping my shaft.

"Move the towel off, Edward. I want to watch me jack you off."

I complied tossing the towel to the floor and trying to lean forward so I could watch her. She stopped what she was doing and pushed my chest lightly to lie back down.

"Just feel, Edward." She reminded me moving one hand to roll my nuts as she put the other one back on my dick. She increased the pace and I closed my eyes.

"Fuck that feels so good." I breathed out.

"It's supposed to." She replied moving her hand faster. It didn't take long until her ministrations had me ready to burst.

"I'm gonna cum." I warned. She moved her hand faster and pressed on my perineum with the other one. I was done for and came hard all over my stomach.

I laid there catching my breath as she wiped me off with the towel. Once I was cleaned off, I sat up slowly and she draped a clean towel across my deflated dick.

"Well, Edward. I have to admit I feel we definitely have chemistry and I'd like to see you again soon. "

I smiled and looked her up and down from her long dark hair and big brown eyes down to her super hard nipples straining against her tank. She must have enjoyed this too.

"I'd really like that, Isabella."

"Perfect! I already have you scheduled to come in two weeks from now." She handed me a card." This is my cell and my email. This way if you have any questions or concerns, you can contact me direct. I have your info from your intake and on occasion I might email you prior to our meeting." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon." She bounced out of the room.

I took a deep breath and got dressed. This experience was going into my spank bank. Although I was hoping I wouldn't be using that as often now that I had an arrangement. Date? What was I going to call these?

I strolled back to my car excited for the next time I saw Isabella.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to all of you that have decided to follow this story and if you reviewed, I responded unless you review as guest or have your PMs turned off. If you're new to my story- I update on Tuesday mornings**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of my week was a blur and before I knew it, I was at Emmett and Rose's house on Saturday talking wedding details. Not that I cared or was even consulted, mind you.

"Hey, did you ever call Phantasy?" Rose asked bringing me another beer.

"Oh, yeah." I replied quietly looking down at my hands. I saw Rose's hand smack my own before it registered.

"Annnndddd…" She prompted.

"I had my first date, encounter, whatever you want to call it this week." I took a drink.

"Annnnnddddd…. I swear this tooth pulling thing needs to stop, Edward!" She growled at me, causing Emmett to put a calming hand on her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked warily.

"Well, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you going back?"

"Yes"

She smacked my hand again. "For fuck's sake, give me something to work with here."

"Rose, leave him be! " Emmett insisted.

"Yeah, what he said." I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to laugh.

"I'm just curious. Gianna, my old roomie that worked there was very selective with her information. Is there anything you feel comfortable sharing?" She nudged me over on the couch and practically flopped onto my lap.

"Isabella is beautiful and I will see her again in a few weeks. I don't have anything to share, Rose. It's not like I'm dating her. If I want to chat about it, I'll call you. Deal?" I offered her my hand to shake.

"Deal." She took my hand and bit it.

The rest of the night was easy conversation and a few rounds of poker.

***(*)***

I spent the next week scheduling meetings. This was for two reasons. One, So I wouldn't spend too much time obsessing about my next date with Isabella and two, this way I would keep the Isabella days clear.

During the weekend I spent more time online than I usually would. I'd decided to semi investigate some of the things I thought about doing on my checklist form. I was pretty sure Isabella would steer me in the right direction and answer any questions I had but I wanted to feel out my kinkiness level alone. Mostly because I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

After watching some BDSM style porn, I knew what I didn't want to do. Before I knew it, I had my cock in my hand and I was stroking it. Once I brought myself to release, I had to admit that restraining a woman and doing what I wanted to her was a turn on. So was the blindfold and spanking by hand. Definitely a conversation would be had with Isabella.

***(*)***

On Monday, I received an email from Isabella requesting I call her when I had time. Being curious, I immediately dropped what I was doing and took a stroll away from my office to call her. I took a calming breath when I heard her pick up the phone.

"Hi, it's Edward." I sounded nervous to my own ears.

"That was fast, Edward. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important." She sounded happy which eased my nerves.

"You didn't pull me from anything really. How are you today?" Great, now I was making small talk with a woman I was pretty much paying to fuck me. I slapped myself in the forehead.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. How's your day?" Ok she wanted to chat, I guess.

"It's slow right now, but I have two meetings this afternoon."

"Wow, I won't keep you then. I was calling to see how you felt about meeting somewhere else this week?"

"Ummm…" I hesitated.

"Let me explain, before you make the decision." I heard her take a loud breath. "As I'm sure you know there are several rooms at the club. However they're already kind of set for certain scenes, I guess you could say? Am I making any sense?" She laughed.

"Yes you are. I wasn't given a tour or anything, but I assumed the rooms were for different things just by the fact of where I was the other day."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "So what I was thinking was a way for us to get to know each other a bit more before we jump too heavy into things."

"You're saying that stroking me off wasn't jumping into things?" I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I said." I mean…" I led off but her laughing stopped me.

"Don't apologize, I thought that was hysterical. I have a dark sense of humor and pretty much no filter as well. Here's my reasoning: we need to have communication so we can talk about things that we like or don't like as well as what you may want to try. This way there's no embarrassment on either side. It will also help me to plan our time together. " She explained herself pretty well.

"What did you have in mind?" She piqued my interest with her speech.

"Low key late lunch slash early dinner?" She suggested. "We can keep the same time unless you'd like to move it back since we'll be eating?"

"Works for me." I responded.

"Perfect. I'll text you an address and how about we move the time to four?"

"I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Ok, bye." She said and hung up.

I walked back to my office filling my head with images of what we might talk about.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Hi new followers. Welcome to the ride. Thanks to each of you that not only read you review. I appreciate and respond to each one off. If you're new to my story- I update on Tuesday mornings**

**Chapter 8**

I had barely walked in to my condo the next night when I received a text from Isabella with the info she promised.

_Kabuki Japanese Steakhouse, this is NOT ok, let me know. See ya! _

I didn't respond since time and place were fine. I knew I'd be on edge until we spoke. I don't think I've ever thought so much about sex before. It was slightly unnerving, but I knew I'd have to get over it.

The next morning, I woke up with no lingering apprehension about seeing Isabella. Since I didn't think she was getting me off, I decided on a solo session in the shower. I left for work feeling pretty damn relaxed.

While at work I made notes on my blackberry about possible topics for discussion with Isabella. I figured the more prepared I was mentally I hopefully I wouldn't get embarrassed, although I had nothing to be embarrassed about in my opinion.

The day flew by and next thing I knew, I was headed to my car for an early dinner with a beautiful woman. Isabella was just getting out of her car when I pulled into the parking lot. I focused on the way her skirt rode up as she got out of her car, almost plowing into someone pulling out of the lot. She met me at my car and we walked in together. Since she'd made a reservation we were seated quickly in a corner towards the back.

"I know the hostess, so I asked for a table away from everyone. This was we can talk more freely." She explained handing me a menu as I looked around.

"This works. I appreciate your foresight." I said, taking the menu from her.

We made small talk while waiting for our food to arrive. I was surprised to learn we had a lot in common. This was a good thing in my opinion. Once the server placed our plates down and walked away, Isabella's body language changed.

"While I don't think we need to rehash what you and Angela spoke about, I do feel as if I need to take your temperature so to speak. " She said while spearing a piece of steak. I had to pull my eyes away from her mouth.

"Anything specific you want to touch on?" I asked.

"That's my line." She said smirking. "Basically, I want to know about what you didn't say you wanted to try and maybe talk a bit about things I want to try with you."

"You have things you'd like to do with me?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, Edward. So what would you like to discuss first? How about restraints?"

I choked on my potatoes, taking a sip of water to help calm myself down. "Just jumping in, are we?" I took a drink of wine. "The thought of doing what I want to you while you have to take it is a turn on." I hoped she wouldn't ask me why.

"Perfect. What about it being part of a rape fantasy?"

"Is pretend rape something you want to try out?" Oh shit, if she said yes, could I do it?

"Yes it is, but if it's not something you're comfortable with, than no." She looked genuine in her request, so I took a minute to think about it.

"I picture more of a forced orgasm scenario than a rape. Would that benefit you as well as me?" I responded, feeling my pants tighten at the subject matter.

"That's workable. Now keep in mind for something like that, we wouldn't be at the center. We could use my place, your place or a hotel. Same for anything else you'd like to try. If you want to use a location, let me know." She smiled taking a drink of her wine. She seemed utterly at ease talking about these kinds of things, so I took her lead and calmed down a bit.

"I do want to try role play but until I decide which scenario, I can't talk about it. Pubic sex is something I really want to try, as well as some light spanking, vibe play and mutual masturbation." There I got through it; I thought to myself and took a large drink of water.

"None of that is out of the ordinary, so I know I can accommodate you. At any time, you can stop me or yourself if the session if it gets too intense. And sometimes a good fucking without all the planning is a good thing too." She winked and took a drink of her wine, causing me to choke again.

"I'm not sure regular sex even crossed my mind, to be honest. I guess I just thought this was more of a 'made to order' thing." I gestured between us.

"Interesting, since I always start out with regular sex. How else to get to know someone's triggers, no? Basically we'll see where the days take us, Edward. Speaking of days, I did want to see how you felt about some nighttime meet ups?"

"I'm all in, Isabella. Tell me times and places and I'll be there."

"Please call me Bella, I prefer it."

"Ok, Bella." I acquiesced.

"Thanks. So should I take the lead on most things, or would you like to surprise me on occasion?"

"How about for now, you take the lead and as I get more comfortable, I can?" I suggested.

"Perfect."

We finished our dinner with more small talk. I insisted on paying and walked her to her car. Once she was safely in, I shut her door, waved and walked over to my car. I drove home wondering what the next meet up would have in store.

I had just locked my car door when I had an incoming text.

_Thanks for tonight, Edward. It's always nice to chat with someone with no strings attached. Let's do it again, soon _

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to each of you that not only read you review. I appreciate and respond to each one off. **

**Chapter 9**

I had barely sat down in the lobby when Bella greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Edward, how are you today?" she asked, escorting me to the back rooms.

"I'm great, thanks." I followed close enough behind for her to know I was there, but far enough to watch her hips again. She had a really great body and I was hoping I could touch it today.

She opened a door, ushering me in. I glanced around and noticed what seemed like a hotel room set up. Not only was there a large bed, there was a red velvet couch across from it. Bella steered me to the couch and we sat.

She kicked off her shoes, pulled her knees up and faced me. "So I was thinking since I got to know your body pretty well last time, I'd let you explore mine today." She cocked her head to gauge my reaction.

"I'd like that a lot Bella."

"Great!" She leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed a remote and pretty soon, classical music filled the room. She put the remote back down, grabbed my hands and placed them on the front of her shirt. She lightly ran our hands up and down the front of her body, before leaning closer to me. She took my ear lobe into her mouth, lightly sucked on it and whispered in my ear. "Do what you want."

I took her invitation at face value and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it out of her skirt. She leaned back assisting me and pushing her chest out at the same time. I didn't hesitate to pull her shirt open so I could see her tits, even if they were covered by pink lace

I leaned in and licked the top of her breasts, as she wiggled out of her shirt. "Fuck Bella, you taste good." She reached her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra, but I stopped her. "I want to do it." I moved my tongue over her left breast circling her nipple where it pressed against the lace. She bucked into me, putting her hand on the back of my head.

"Mmmm… that's good Edward." She moaned out, pushing her tits further into me. I reached a hand up to practically feed me her tit, all while licking and sucking on her nipple. I kissed up the column of her neck, moving my hands behind her to finally remove her bra.

I allowed my fingers to lightly graze the swell of her right breast. I took them in my hands and started to play with them. I massaged, squeezed and made them bounce up and down slightly, enjoying the weight of them in my hands. Jesus, her tits were amazing! Soft, round, and fit in my hand. I placed light kisses all over her neck and collarbone. She moaned loudly when I took her nipple back into my mouth and started to suck on it.

"Just like that, Edward." She said, starting to squirm beneath me. I leaned her back, pulling her legs out straight so she was lying down on the couch. I ran my hands over her stomach, feeling her muscles clench over the front of her skirt.

"Bella, let's get this skirt off." I suggested, moving off her so we could stand. I reached my hands around to grab her ass, and massage it a little before finding her zipper. I pushed her skirt below her hips and she shimmied it to the ground, stepping out of it and pushing it to the side. Fuck me; she was wearing little pink lace bottoms under her skirt. My hands were immediately on her ass again, pulling her closer with my hands, as I kissed her lips for the first time.

There was no hesitation for either of us; we automatically started the tongue dance. We stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity before she moved one of my hands back to her chest and the other she moved back over to her stomach, slowly pushing it down. I put my right hand in between her legs and rubbed against her clit. I could feel how wet and warm she was.

I knelt in front of her; pulling the scrap of material she called panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and I tossed them behind me to be found later. I ran my hands up the backs of her legs until they reached her waist. I pulled her closer to me, putting my face directly in contact with her pussy. I placed a kiss right above her landing strip and breathed in her scent. I ran my fingers through her wetness and moved my tongue to her clit. I took a few test licks to see how much pressure I could use and when she leaned even closer, I went to town.

You could barely hear the music in the room over her moans and sighs as I took her clit in my mouth and sucked, putting two fingers inside her. She moved in time with me and was soon panting.

"Fuck, Edward. I'm going to come." She ground into my face even more as she went over the edge. I moved my tongue off her, but kept moving my fingers in time with her hips and slowed them down to calm her. I gave her one more kiss on her clit as she shivered and removed my fingers.

She sank onto the couch legs spread wide open and sucked in air. She was glorious! She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit next to her as she gained her breath back. "That was sensational. Thank you." She said and leaned in to kiss me. I shrank back as most chicks didn't like to taste themselves, but she pulled me closer and stuck her tongue in my mouth.

"So, there's that." She said laughing to break up the tension that had suddenly descended on the room. I laughed with her. "So, let's take care of you." She offered, leaning in and unbuttoning my shirt.

Another hour later I was headed to my car, completely sated sexually. As I drove home, I tried to remember a better blow job or sexual encounter than what I had just experienced with Bella. My ex wife became a prude the second I put a ring on her finger so I only got head like three times from her. Any experience since the divorce had been drunken one nighters, and I was more about getting my dick wet in a pussy than a mouth.

I reveled in the fact that I had some more great material for my wank sessions.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to each of you that not only read you review. I appreciate and respond to each one of them. Look a second update this week! Know what that means? It means you'll get 2 a week until the story ends. **

**Chapter 10**

I spent yet another 'wedding planning session' with Emmett on Saturday. I think it was his way of ignoring Rose and her odd requests, to be honest. It did seem as if Rose just needed a sounding board outside of Emmett.

Since I enjoyed their company I didn't hesitate to hang at their house when he called. This time Rose actually cooked instead of us ordering in, so that was a plus. We had a very pleasant evening especially since Rose didn't ask about Bella again.

The rest of the weekend flew and before I knew it, I was back at work playing in Excel. My sister was actually in the office this week, so she and I spent some time going over open projects. With her attention span bordering on ant size, I didn't want to overwhelm her all in one day.

Tuesday and Wednesday were my usual afternoon meetings. Sometimes it was painful to tell clients who took their money and where it went. It could be downright depressing at times. Those were the days that I relied on my mom's experience and ways about her to break the bad news. Even though I've been doing this for ten years, it doesn't seem to get easier. I wonder if it's how a cop feels every time they tell a family member about a death.

I spend Friday working from home to avoid Alice and my mom. They were insisting they see me over the weekend, so I acquiesced to Saturday as long as they left me alone for the rest of the week.

Sunday I did my usual run around the neighborhood in the morning and laundry the rest of the day. I swear my clothing multiplied when I wasn't paying attention.

On Sunday afternoon, I had just settled on the couch with my laptop to do some work when the text alert went off on my phone. I had all intentions of ignoring it until later, assuming it was my mom. I picked up the phone to set it to vibrate when I saw it was from Bella.

_What are your thoughts on masturbation?_

Before I could even answer, another text came through.

_As in watching me do it _

Holy fuck! She wanted me to watch her get off? Jeez, the thought alone of that had me hard. I was gonna need to rub one out before the night was over. I unzipped my pants alleviating the pressure on my dick. Rational thought floated away as I tried to think of a response. I decided to be honest.

_I've never watched a chick get herself off_

I closed out the spreadsheet I was working on and clicked on the youporn link. While I waited for her to text me back, I took my dick out to stroke it a little.

_What about someone watching you get off?_

Christ, her texts were gonna make me get off at this rate. I perused the categories until I found one that interested me.

_Not that either_

Her reply was instant

_EXCELLENT *wink*see you soon_

I tossed my phone to the side and continued on my quest to get off in almost record time. Fuck this woman drove me crazy. It was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Linds for watching my grammar. Thanks to each of you that are have this story on alert and are reading my story. If you were kind enough to leave a review, I responded.**

**Ch 11**

I received this text from Bella on Monday morning: _Nothing requires a real answer_

Odd, I thought. But I put it out of my mind until I got this text during a Skype conference: _Would you like to watch or participate?_

I had to cough to hide my gasp and move my phone out of my sight.

This one on Tuesday morning right as I took a big gulp of my coffee: _Would you prefer to be in control?_

Needless to say, I choked on it. Loud enough for Maria to come running in my office to make sure I was okay. After mopping up my desk and assuring her I was okay, I figured I would need to keep my phone in my desk if I was going to concentrate on work.

This gem was waiting for me after a meeting on Wednesday morning: _Can you take/give direction? _

She was trying to kill me a few hours before I actually saw her.

Once I left work, I drove like a bat out of hell to get to Phantasy. Bella was in the lobby sitting on the front desk talking to Lauren when I walked in. I couldn't help but admire the length of her legs as she stood to greet me.

"Hi Edward, gotten any interesting texts lately?" She teased, walking me to the same room we'd been in last time. This time she led us towards the bed and stopped at the foot of it. She leaned in to undo my tie.

"Today Edward, we're going to watch each other get off. How it goes will be completely up to you." She explained unbuttoning my shirt, removing it and placing it behind her on the chair. "Take off your shoes and socks, Edward."

I did as she said watching her slowly remove her shirt and skirt. "Now the pants." She nodded at my legs, so I took them off too. I left on my boxers on as she stayed in a red sheer bra and panties. She reached up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"What do you want to see?" She asked, licking her lips.

"What do you want to show me?" I countered, trying to not be at full mast just by the sight of her.

She smiled, leaned in to my ear and whispered,"I'll show you whatever you want."

"Lie down on the bed." I commanded. She did as I said, crawling on all fours until she was in the middle of the bed. "Move this way" I motioned her to move closer to the side of the bed instead of the end and I came around as well. "Touch yourself. Feel the way your bra feels on your body."

Her hands immediately came up to cup her breasts. She glided them slowly up and over them, lightly passing her thumb over her nipples. She did me one better by bringing two of her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them before placing them once again on her tits. She rubbed her nipples again, tugging them so they stood out hard against the sheerness of her bra. So prominent, I though as I licked my lip and ran my hand over my cock.

"I want to see them." I could hear how husky my voice had gotten.

"It hooks in front." She said, not moving her hands off her tits. I moved closer, unclasped her bra and pulled it so her tits sprang out. I grazed them with my hands as I moved back away.

"Touch them, like I would." I demanded, stroking myself over my boxers. Bella cupped them in her hands, kneading them together. I groaned when she started to tug and twist her nipples.

"Take those off Edward; I want to watch you while you watch me." Bella moaned out still playing with her tits. I kicked my boxers to the side and practically heard my dick sigh in relief. I had to slow my stroking down or I would finish well before she did.

I took a few deep breaths and thought about what I wanted to tell her to do next. "Bella…" I had to clear my throat so she could hear me over her moans. "Bella, move your hand down into your panties and touch yourself."

"Do you want me to take them off" She offered.

"Not yet." I removed my hand completely from my dick so I could really concentrate on what she was doing. She gave her right breast another squeeze before moving her hand slowly over her stomach and into the front of her panties. I could see every move she was making through the sheer material.

She arched into her hand lightly teasing herself. "So good." She muttered.

"Take your bottoms off."

She stopped long enough to push them down her legs, kicking them towards me. I grabbed them and brought them to my face, inhaling her scent. "Continue on." I made a hand gesture indicating she should get back to it.

"Shit Bella, open your legs wider." I moved closer and got right between her legs. I wanted to watch every movement so I could use it on her. "Finger your pussy, Bella."

She didn't hesitate to move two fingers inside herself, moaning at the contact. I couldn't stop myself from leaning onto her a little bit. I had to touch her, so I put one hand on her knee and went back to rubbing my shaft with the other.

"Right there, Bella. Show me how you do this when you're all alone." I encouraged. She moved her hands faster inside. "What are you thinking about as you do this?" I was close enough to her actions that I'm sure she could feel my breath on her hand.

"I'm picturing you touching me."

"Where am I touching you?"

"Everywhere!" She groaned out, moving her second hand to press at her clit while she fingered herself, I reached further up and grabbed her right tit. She arched her back again, and I was lost. I stood up and jacked myself harder until I came all over her stomach.

"Faster, keep fucking yourself like that. " I said, getting right back on the floor in between her legs.

"Fuck!" She yelled, closing her eyes and coming hard.

"Jesus Bella" I panted from the floor. "That's got to be one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. Thanks." I leaned in and kissed her inner thigh.

She sat up and pulled me onto the bed next to her. She reached forward and kissed me until I was breathless. "I need to thank you as well. That was fantastic."

We laid there catching our breath for a few minutes, until I had enough energy to move. I got up and found my clothes, pulling them on while she still sat on the bed. I loved that she didn't try to hide herself with a sheet or anything.

I kissed her forehead, then her mouth and gave her one more caress on her breast. "See you soon." I said and left.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to my BETA Linds, who keeps my grammar in check. Thanks to each one of you that has read this as well as reviewed. I read and respond to all of you! Oh and as far as I know, there is NOT a place like this in San Diego….**

**Chapter 12**

All I could picture over the next few days was Bella's cum face. It was the star of my showers in the morning and my couch over the weekend. I couldn't wait to be inside of her. I hope that happened the next time we were together.

The next week flew by in a mass of meetings. It was that time of year when everyone wants to double check their shit. I was even working at night from my home office. I knew it wouldn't last but it made me stressed out.

Knowing I needed a break, I called Emmett on Saturday and invited him out to our favorite sports bar. I needed hot wings, beer and man talk. He was already at a pub table with a pitcher when I got there. I sat down and filled my glass, raising it in a toast. "Here's to a weekend without wedding talk." Emmett laughed and clicked my mug.

"Don't let Rosie hear that." He suggested. "Actually she isn't half as bad as what I've heard. Besides as long as she's happy, I don't care what she chooses."

"Hasn't she been asking you what you wanted to do? Rachel drove me fucking nuts over our wedding." Emmett paused with his beer halfway up to his mouth. Me saying my ex's name was very rare after everything I went through with her.

"Wow, Ed you mentioned the demon's spawn. Are you feeling okay?" I laughed with him knowing he wouldn't make me talk about her. When she and I split, I moved in with Em and Rose for a few months to get my head back on.

"I'm great thanks." I dug into the wings the server had dropped off. "Should we order something else? I'm feeling extra greasy food today."

"Sure, whatever you want to split is fine." Emmett waved over our server to get another pitcher and I ordered more food. "Did you want to talk about Phantasy?" He offered.

"Ummmmm…" I hesitated. "I'm not sure what to say about it."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Maybe." I raised an eyebrow, knowing Emmett tended to ask some pretty personal shit on occasion.

"I'll start easy." He promised." How about this: Are you happy with your decision to sign up?"

"Yes, I am. Isabella is beautiful and easy to talk to."

"Easy to talk to?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not just sex. We've had dinner and just talked. She's quite funny." I noticed the weird look on Em's face. "What?"

"Nothing, you're happy. It's nice to see. Just do me a favor and be careful. Please."

I nodded my head and changed the conversation to the football game they were airing. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking smack and trying to outdo each other on stories from our youth.

Sunday's have officially become my usual run around the 'hood, do laundry day. This week I added in the grocery shopping as I hadn't done much of it lately. I needed to actually cook instead of ordering out all the time. It was better for me, cheaper and honestly, cooking helped me de-stress from my day.

My mom called when I was in the grocery store requesting my presence for dinner at their house, so I was off the hook for today. And maybe a few more days, since my mom always sent me home with food. I think she missed cooking for us kids.

I made sure to spend a small amount of time prepping for my Monday morning meeting before I headed to bed that night.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to my BETA Linds, who keeps my grammar in check. Thanks to each one of you that has read this as well as reviewed. I read and respond to all of you! And unlike some of my other full length stories, this one is **_**not**_** based on my real life **

**Chapter 13**

I received an email from Bella on the Monday of what I call 'our' weeks simply stating _"When is a free time for you this week, other than our usual day?"_

I responded, _"Let me check. Does it matter what day?" _

Her reply was instantaneous, _"Not at all but you may want to be alone." _

Intrigued I looked at my schedule and double checked with Maria about my free time_. "Wednesday's still the best day, any time after 3pm."_

I hurried into a meeting and left my phone on my desk, when I returned I had this waiting for me: _"Go home, not here. Don't ask questions, just do it__"_

Great now I was going to spend all my free time wondering what the hell was going to happen on Wednesday. She didn't have my address that I knew of, it was only a requirement for payment purposes and that went through some guy named Ben.

I forced myself to concentrate on work for the next two days; otherwise I'd have gone insane.

I was on edge as I entered my condo on Wednesday. It was just after 3 and I had yet to hear from Bella. Just as I was headed for a beer, I heard the text alert on my phone, grabbing a beer I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and saw it was from Bella.

_Text me when you're in comfortable clothes_

So I headed to my room to remove my suit and get into flannel pants and a long sleeve tee shirt. I was still curious as to what was on tap for tonight but decided to just go for it. I grabbed another beer, headed for my couch and texted Bella that I was ready. The phone rang immediately causing me to drop it. I grabbed it from the floor before it could go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward." Bella said in a husky voice. "I have a question for you."

"You can pretty much ask me anything, Bella."

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

"N-no." I stuttered out.

"Perfect." She purred. "What are you wearing right now?"

"Flannel pjs and a tee. What are you wearing?" I really wanted to stroke my cock, but I didn't want to fast forward through all the good stuff.

"Tank top and a pair of boy shorts." She replied. I decided to take the lead on this and see where it led.

"Describe them to me."I requested.

"The top is black and the boy shorts match, except they're black lace." Her voice was really low. She was already turned on.

"Nice." I licked my lips at the visual. "Take your top off and touch your tits." Fuck I loved her tits.

"Hang on; let me go to speaker phone." I did the same and heard her shirt come off.

"Tell me what you're doing." I already had a visual, but I wanted her words.

"I'm lightly rubbing my nipples."

"Put your fingers in your mouth, get them nice and wet for me. Rub them over your breasts. Imagine my mouth on them licking and sucking." She moaned and I couldn't help but grab my cock.

"What about you?" She mumbled.

"What about me?" I encouraged her to take over.

"Take off your pants. When they're off, lick your palm so you can stroke your dick." She was going to kill me with her words, but I didn't hesitate to do as she asked.

"Okay, I've got my dick in my hands, Bella. Touch your pussy over the front of your lace, are you wet for me?"

"Fuck yes." She grunted out.

"Take them off, too." I heard more rustling in the background.

"They're off." She stated.

"My cock is throbbing, Bella. I want you to finger your pussy. Tell me how it feels."

"I'm so wet, Edward. I've got two fingers inside of me." I tightened the hand on my cock.

"I like how wet you are for me. I bet you wish I was fucking you with my cock, huh? Hitting you deep. Fuck, I'm desperate to be in your pussy. All tight and wet. "

"So close, Edward." She groaned and I could hear her hand moving faster.

"Me too. Do you like fingering yourself while I listen?" I was working my dick fast; I was so close to cumming.

"What are you doing Edward? Tell me." She demanded.

"I've got my hand wrapped tightly around my dick and I'm jerking myself fast and hard. I'm imagining your pussy wrapped tight around me. "

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum." She yelled out, screaming my name. I joined her a few seconds later, with barely enough time to pull my shirt up so I didn't jizz all over it.

After a quiet minute or two while we calmed down, I finally spoke. "Bella It's going to be fantastic when I finally get my dick into you."

"Absolutely. " She agreed. "Talk to you soon, Edward. Good Night."

"Good night, Bella." I breathed out and heard her hang up. I got up, washed myself off and retired for the night, completely sated.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Shout out to my BETA Linds who gives good grammar. Thanks to all of you that have put this story on alert- I can only hope you're not regretting that decision ;)**

**To everyone that has reviewed, I've responded! **

**Chapter 14**

The weeks that I didn't see Bella seemed to drag. Even with all the meetings I was having. By Friday morning I was climbing the walls, so I left my brother in law, Jasper a message to see if he wanted to hang out over the weekend.

Alice stopped in on her way out that afternoon. She took a seat on the couch and looked me over. "What have you been doing lately?" She asked.

"Other than working? Hanging with Emmett and Rose. Why?"

She shrugged."Something's different, that's all. You seem much more relaxed. More so than in the past year." She got up to leave, before falling back down. "Oh my goodness!" She screeched. "You're dating again!"

I rubbed my temples and took off my glasses. "What are you talking about Alice?" The last thing I would ever do is tell her a damn thing.

"You're either dating or having a lot of one night stands. How did I not notice this sooner?" She was really giving me the eye.

"I'm not doing either, thanks. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." I gestured to my laptop and all the papers on my desk.

"You can't fool me, Edward. I can read you like a book. It's cool though, I won't say anything to mom. Oh and Jasper said racquetball at the center at ten tomorrow morning. Is that good for you?"

I nodded and watched her leave. "Now what?" I muttered to myself.

*(*)*

I was early to meet Jasper so I signed us up for a court and headed to the locker room. I was just tying my shoes when he sauntered in.

"Hey dude, 'sup?" I cringed at his surfer talk, but he's always been this laid back kid from Texas. He and Alice met during college and have been married for five years.

"Jasper." I nodded in his direction and grabbed my goggles. "Ready for an ass kicking?" He laughed and followed me out to the court.

Two hours later and we were exhausted. "Shower than lunch?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." We got clean and car pooled to our favorite diner. Jasper would drop me back at my car after we ate. One we were seated and drinks ordered he started.

"So, Alice said you're dating again. How's that going?"

"What makes her think that? I didn't say 'yes' to her when she asked me." I shrugged, trying to play it off.

"I can tell you're seeing someone." He snorted. "It's all over your face." He took a sip of his drink as the server dropped our Onion Rings off. "Seriously, dude. What's up?"

Knowing I wasn't going to be able to avoid the conversation, I decided to say as little as possible. "It's still pretty new, we only see each other two times a month right now."

"Got it. Is she nicer than Rachel?" He asked, reminding me how much everyone but me seemed to dislike my ex.

"Much." I clammed up and grabbed my burger that had just arrived. But he didn't ask me anything else, after that our conversation centered on work. Jasper was a teacher at the local high school, and loved it.

"And the funny thing is, if they do a paper on anything other than the Civil War, they'd get a better grade. I'm so fucking tired of reading about the Civil War." He bitched.

"Well Jasper, maybe if you didn't do the reenactments or have pictures of you doing the reenactments, they wouldn't try to kiss your ass so much."

"I'm sure that's true." He guffawed. "Maybe I need to say that on the first day of school?"

"Maybe." I agreed. We paid the bill and Jasper dropped me off at my car, promising to rein in Alice, just in case. I appreciated his offer, but I knew my sister better than that. She was like a shark with blood in the water.

Sunday was spent in my usual way, although I avoided work at all costs. I had a headache from all the numbers lately, so I knew I needed a break. Instead I looked for brunette porn online and had a self love session before going to sleep.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Shout out to my BETA Linds who gives good grammar. Thanks to all of you that have put this story on alert- To everyone that has reviewed, I've responded! **

**Chapter 15**

Bella met me in the lobby again when I walked into Phantasy that week. She kissed my cheek hello, grabbed my hand and practically yanked me down the hall to what I now call 'our' room. She stopped at the side of the bed and just stood there, looking up at me. Before I could say anything, she leaned up and kissed my mouth, hard.

"Edward..." She started to speak, but I put my finger over her mouth.

"Shhh." I reached over and slowly removed her shirt and her bra. I rubbed my thumbs back and forth across her soft nipples, watching as they hardened.

"Mmmm…." She sighed.

I started to massage her left breast, while gently kissing the other one. I dragged my tongue over her nipple, lightly blowing as she squirmed. She moved her hands to my belt, but I stopped her.

"I want to take my time with you."

"Okay." She breathed out. "For now." She winked. I traced my tongue up her neck, ending near her ear lobe, taking it into my mouth and lightly biting.

"Shit…"She muttered out."That's not fair if you don't want me to touch you." She cupped my dick through my pants.

I reached my hand down and cupped her sex through her skirt. She moaned, moving her pussy against my hand. "Take this off, and I'll take mine off." I suggested. I think we were both naked in about two seconds. The anticipation of actually sticking my dick in her was almost too much.

I slid my hands over her curls, dragging two fingers against her clit. She bucked in response. "Lay down." I pushed her until she was lying on the bed, watching every move I made. I ran my hand over my dick at the sight of her finally at my mercy.

I ghosted my hands up the inside of her legs, stopping right before I touched her upper thighs. "Spread your legs, Bella, I want to see your pussy."

She complied, "I've thought of this all day, Edward." She whispered out.

I ran my fingers through her slowly, she was so wet. I wasn't going to be able to go slow, so I kissed her clit, and climbed on the bed with her. I sucked on her ear again. "Bella while I really want to suck on your pussy until you scream my name, I don't think I can wait that long to get my dick in you."

She reached a hand up and grabbed a condom from under a pillow, gave my dick a few pumps and rolled the condom on. I got above her, gave her a warning look, and pushed in. I had to stop as soon as the tip was in, it felt too good.

"More please more…"Bella grunted out, putting her legs around my hips and pulling me closer. Next thing I knew, I was all the way in and fucking like my life depended on it.

She met me stroke for stroke, playing with her tits with one hand, and rubbing her clit with the other. She moved one of her legs to my shoulder, opening her up for me to go deeper. "Fuck, Bella! So damn good." I was panting and sweaty but I couldn't control myself.

"Right there, Edward, keep going, I'm so close." She mumbled out, increasing the pace on her clit. She started gasping and I could feel her walls closing in on me, she was going to cum. I kept up the tempo so she could ride out her orgasm out. One she came; I sped up so I could cum too.

Once the stars came out of my vision, I realized I was lying right on top of her. I moved to the side, panting out a "Sorry…"

"It's okay." She caressed my head as we both gathered our breath. "I'm a little disappointed because I wanted to suck your dick again."

I choked on my saliva. "That can happen any time you want, Bella." I offered.

"Maybe next time, huh?" She suggested.

"Anytime." I repeated, smiling. I leaned in and we kissed for a little while before the rubber got annoying so I stood up, wrapped it in tissue and tossed it in the trash can. I offered Bella my hand to get up, which she took.

I found our clothes scattered around the floor, and helped her get dressed, making sure to kiss her clit again when I pulled her panties up her legs. She shivered at the contact. "I'm still sensitive." She explained.

I filed that away for the future. I kissed her again once I was fully dressed.

"Next time, I want you on top so your tits are at mouth level." I whispered as I kissed her good bye.

Her breath halted," Anything you want." She winked and walked me back to the lobby, kissing my cheek as we parted.

All I could think of as I pulled away was that I wanted right back in her pussy.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that are not only reading this story, but are reviewing**

**Chapter 16**

I glanced at my calendar and almost balked at how fast time seemed to be moving. Another month, we'd be out of our rush period at work and I had seen Bella another two times. The first one she basically took control and gave me head for what felt like forever. The second time was a quickie in the back of my car. It was hard to believe I'd known her for four months already.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, removing my glasses and scrubbing my hands over my face. I was going to celebrate after this week was done. Too many late nights, but tomorrow was my early day as I would be seeing Bella. I wonder what she had in mind for this week.

*(*)*

I arrived barely on time to meet Bella in the lobby, apologizing as I entered. "Sorry, I had a meeting run late. Some of these people like to hear themselves speak." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Edward. I understand." She and I headed to the room. "Any special requests?" She wiggled an eyebrow.

"You on top, of course." She laughed and started undressing me, pushing me onto the bed. She did a little strip tease and before I know it was straddling my waist as we sat facing each other. I reached a hand up and ran my thumb lightly across her breasts. She arched into me, so I removed my hand. "I'd really like you to run those perky tits of yours down my face, stopping when your nipples are at mouth level."

She leaned closer, pushed her tits together and starting at my forehead, slowly ran them over my face. I reached down and stroked my hard cock, as she moved back and forth slowly, torturing me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my hands on hers and guided her nipples directly in front of my mouth, taking one in my mouth and lightly sucking it. I held her tits right where I wanted them, so all I had to do was move my tongue left and right to switch from nipple to nipple. I gradually increased the pressure until she was moaning my name, loudly.

I finally released her nipples, moving her back a little and running my tongue all over her tits, I ran one hand down her back, until I was gripping her ass. After massaging her ass for a little bit, I ran my hand further down, just lightly grazing her pussy lips from behind, and circling around her asshole just a little to see how she reacted. She moaned even harder so I reached down to her pussy, put a finger inside to get it wet, and ran it against her ass again. She leaned into my hand. I decided to not push this boundary today, though she was wiggling and probably getting anxious.

She leaned in and bit at my lips, taking my lower one into her mouth and sucking on it. I automatically bucked my hips, looking for friction. "Take your hand and run it up and down my shaft." I said, increasing the kiss as she did what I asked. I let her run her hands from bottom to top a few times, but when she ran her palm over my tip, I had to stop her.

"I need to be inside you."

"Finally." She said sitting up enough to line me up and sitting right back down. We both sighed at the contact. She was riding me pretty hard when she decided to up the ante by talking.

"Do you like this? Does my pussy feel good?"

"Fuck Bella!" I screamed out, as I came. As soon as I was done, I started rubbing Bella's clit and moving my hips again. "Lets' get you one." It only took a few minutes until she went over the edge. We sat there staring at each other while coming down.

Once Bella had gotten her breath back, she leaned in to kiss me. "That was great Edward. " She got off me and lay down on the bed. I strummed my fingers through her hair a few times feeling at peace for the first time all week.

"Hey Bella, umm…." I hesitated, not knowing exactly how to word my request.

"Yes?" She answered with her eyes closed.

"How would you feel if I took charge of the next session?"

She immediately sat up grinning. "Really? You feel comfortable enough to do that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'd love that. Just make sure to text me anything in advance, if needed."

"Promise." We kissed for a little longer, with me stroking my hands over her tits again. I swear they're a hand magnet. After about another thirty minutes of us just running our hands over the other's bodies, we finally got off the bed to get dressed.

"See you soon." I winked, smacked her ass and walked out the door already trying to figure out my plan.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to each one of you that not only reads leaves me reviews. I love your thoughts. I answer each one of them unless you either aren't logged in or you have your PMs turned off**

**Chapter 17**

I put some thought into how I wanted to broach our next session. I knew it was something we both wanted to do, but I was still a little leery about the logistics. After spending two days getting nowhere, I gave Rose a call. Lucky for me, she wasn't working.

"Go for Rose." She said, dropping something heavy in the background.

"Ro, it's me. I need some advice. Do you have a minute?"

"Yep, hang on." I heard her yelling at someone in the background and a door close. "I'm all ears, buttercup."

So I launched into what I wanted to do but how I didn't know how to do it. It only took her a few minutes to decide how I should proceed. She hit all the things I had considered and even things I hadn't. I thanked her with promises of wine on my next visit. When I hung up, I felt in control and ready to make the plans. I decided to text Emmett really quick to thank him for her.

_Thanks for having such a kick ass chick_

_Wtf?_

_Ro, I needed advice and she hooked me up_

_She's awesome, no?_

I laughed and got back to work.

*(*)*

On Monday, I emailed Bella to make sure a change in location, day and time was a go. She responded in the affirmative so on Friday, I was waiting in my room at The Andaz Hotel. I rubbed my hands together to try and release my nervous tension, reminding myself that we both wanted this. I checked the lighting and my props one more time. All I had to do now was wait for Bella. I checked my watch and noticed I had about five minutes until she would be here, so I slinked off to wait right by the door.

Per the instructions I gave her, she was to check in and get the key to the room. She didn't know I'd already be here. I heard the key in the door and got ready. As soon as the door started to open, I grabbed her, placing my hand over her mouth just as she tried to scream.

"Shhhh... it's me." I hushed her, feeling her instantly relax in my arms. I had left it dark near the door in order to buy into the fantasy. I moved my hand slowly away from her mouth to give her a moment to get into character, but I still had her wrapped up in my arms without any movement.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to kick me.

"Why?" I moved her closer to the side table, and grabbed the black sleep mask I'd purchased; looking at her to make sure it was okay. She nodded, so I placed it over her eyes. I turned her around so her back was to my front and held her tight and clamped my hand back over her mouth. She struggled against me, but she really had no room to move. I ran my nose up her neck, stopping just behind her ear, and kissed her.

She started to breathe a bit heavier, her chest heaving and straining against my arm. I leaned even closer to her ear and whispered, "If you don't struggle, I promise to make this worth your while." I licked up her neck again, pausing to gather myself before I whispered into her ear again.

" Imagine me running my tongue up your body, stopping just under your breasts, making you beg for me to put my mouth on your nipples and just suck. " I slid my hands up her stomach and rib cage, stopping only to harshly squeeze the breast closest to my hand. "I could give you exactly what you want…" I allowed my hands to get closer, and traced the sides of her breasts, applying enough pressure only for her to know what I was doing.

She wriggled against me. "There's no use fighting me, I'm going to take what I want regardless. "

Still keeping a hand over her mouth, I continued speaking to her. "I need you to stay quiet or you'll suffer the consequences. Nod if you understand." She nodded, so I moved my hand from her mouth. I turned her back around so I had full access to her front.

I really hoped she had listened to me about her clothing, as I grabbed her tank top straps and pulled, ripping it and removing it from her body. She jumped at the contact. "No bra, Isabella? Are you trying to tease me?"

I leaned forward and captured her lips but she turned her head. I grabbed her chin, forcing her to face me dead on. "Your body wants this, don't you?" She shook her head. "You want me to touch you...you want me to _fuck_ you…don't you Isabella?"

She moaned in response."I love those sounds, Isabella. " I cupped her breasts again, rubbing her nipples. They were already hard as a rock. My tongue was all over her neck, licking trails up and down, teasing her with my hands. I finally wrapped my mouth around her right nipple, flicking my tongue against it.

"Please, don't" She struggled again.

"Don't what?" I asked, pinching her nipple."Don't stop?" I knew I was mocking her now; her body was definitely into this.

"Don't do this to me, please." She shuddered.

"You know you want this. Your mouth might say no, but this tight body of yours is definitely responding to me. I bet if I touched your pussy, you'd be dripping for me. "I grazed her puckered nipples with my fingers again. "Are you really trying to tell me you don't want this?"

I rubbed my hard cock against her thigh, looking for friction. I reached over and unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her legs and leaving her in a read thong. I put my hands back on her tits, wondering if I could get her to come by only my hands. I grabbed a nipple in between each thumb and forefinger, lightly pinching. "You like this, want me to pinch you harder?" Bella and I had never had rough sex but I wanted to see how she would take it.

I walked her until her back was right up against the bed. "Here, sit down for me." I coaxed her onto the bed, moving in to smell her pussy through her thong. "Fuck Bella I can smell how turned on you are. " I said breaking character. I placed my hand on her chest and lightly pushed her backwards. "Look at those tits bounce just for me."

Bella got back into the role, and tried to cover her chest with her hands. I moved them away and pinned them to her sides. "Don't make me restrain you." I growled.

I leaned in and licked the outside of her thong from bottom to top, moaning at the taste. "You're so fucking wet, right now. You've drenched these and probably ruined them." I ran my finger slowly up and down her slit on the inside of her thong. I yanked her panties from her body causing Bella to scream from the surprise.

I moved her hands to the top of her head and wrapped another scarf around her wrists. "Too tight?" I asked wanting to make sure she was comfortable with this. She shook her head no." Keep them here, alright?" She nodded again.

I pushed her legs apart, and kissed the top of her inner thigh, right below her pussy lips. She was wet enough that I was lapping up moisture. I moaned as I followed the trail all the way up avoiding her clit and following it back down the other side. "Mmmm you taste even better than you smell."

I parted her lips with my fingers and licked as if I was in the desert. Brushing my fingers against her slit and lapping up it. I l moved my tongue down her slit again, in between her ass cheeks, finding her entrance with ease. I moved back up, circling her clit with my tongue and pushed two fingers inside her. She screamed out her orgasm, so I took my mouth off her, but I didn't slow down my fingers trying to force another one out of her.

"So wet...so hot, jesus I can't wait to get my cock inside you." I moved my fingers along her slit from top to bottom bringing them in between her ass cheeks again and pressing the tip of my finger in for good measure. Bella jerked one more time in orgasm and this time I brought her down with slower movements.

I got off my knees, licking up her body again until I was at her neck. "Flip for me, I'm gonna take you from behind."

She didn't hesitate to get up on all fours, lean forward and leave her ass in the air. I couldn't resist lightly biting her ass cheek. I lined up and pretty much jammed my dick into her, I was so hard it wasn't going to take me long. A few quick thrusts and I was coming hard.

I placed all my weight on her back just long enough to catch my breath and removed her blindfold.

"Fuck Edward, I think you broke me." She wiggled a little letting me know I needed to get my lazy ass off her. I slid to her side and she turned onto her side to face me. I reached out and rubbed her cheek.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" She hadn't said anything but I was still concerned.

"You weren't rough at all." She stated kissing me hard. "Thanks for doing the semi rape fantasy thing for me."

"Was it good for you?"

"Oh yea." She grinned wide."As a matter of fact, you can plan whenever you want to."

We laid there in silence for a little while longer. Finally Bella stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom.

"Time for shower sex." I eagerly followed along.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that read and review. Unless your PM's are off, or you're not logged in, I responded**

**Chapter 18**

After the hotel rape/forced orgasm fantasy, Bella decided we needed another night in, as she called it, to discuss how we felt things were going between us. We went back to the Japanese Steak House so she could have sushi and I could eat like a man. She was already seated and having a drink.

I leaned in, kissing her cheek as the hostess handed me a menu. "How are you, Bella?"

"Fine thanks, Edward. Have a seat and order a drink." She lifted her glass to me and took a sip.

"Are _you_ okay, today?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm great." She smiled big as the server came over and we ordered our food. We chatted about the weather and music while waiting on our food.

Once we were halfway through our food, I decided to finally broach the topic of sex. "So was there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh...um…. not really?" She squeaked out. I lifted an eyebrow and watched her squirm for a minute.

"Nothing at all? " I prompted.

She took a deep breath and another drink of wine. "I wanted to say you did a really great job with the planning the last time."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you said that at the hotel."

"Yea, I did. I just wanted to reiterate it. Oh and to let you know, any time you want to plan, just zap me an email and it shouldn't be an issue."

"Why would it be an issue?"

"It only would be if I had something planned already, Edward. I just want to encourage you to take more of the lead whenever you feel like it."

The rest if the meal went by fast and I walked Bella to her car. Once she was safely inside, I went home to think about the role playing I wanted to do with her. I was on the fence about which role I wanted to take on. Whatever I decided it to be would solidify what role Bella would play.

I researched on the weekend, and found even a few more scenarios that I hadn't considered yet. I would really need to think a bit more on this before I let her know what I'd decided. Whatever I chose, I knew she'd be on board. There hasn't been anything yet that neither of us didn't enjoy.

*(*)*

The next week flew by in a haze of too much coffee and too many meetings with clients. My mom and I had stayed on much later in the days than usual, like we often did during tax season. I was beyond exhausted most days and had even fallen asleep at my desk one night. Maria woke me up by bringing me coffee and a change of clothes that I kept in the closet.

I spent the weekend doing some more research on role play and even a little more on light bondage. I was intrigued at the notion of restraints, although I still wasn't sure if I wanted to tie Bella up or not. Maybe I needed to be tied up? I wondered if I would enjoy being at someone else's mercy. Bella really liked when I took control of her.

On Tuesday afternoon I received a text from Bella.

_Any plans this weekend?_

I checked my calendar and responded.

_Not yet_

Her only response was

_Club Red Saturday 9p. Come alone. *evil grin_

I pondered what the hell she could be up to throughout the rest of my day.

I had no idea what Club Red was so I googled it on Thursday to see where it was. It looked to be your standard nightclub with the low lighting, an upstairs and a huge dance floor.

I went home on Friday after work grinning in anticipation of what my weekend would consist of. I even tried to wrack my brain and remember some of the things on my sheet I wanted to try myself or watch. I couldn't remember, so I gave up.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that read and review. Unless your PM's are off, or you're not logged in, I responded**

**Chapter 19**

After a few minutes of standing in a towel, I decided on dark jeans and a button down shirt for the club tonight. There wasn't a dress code or anything but I didn't want to look like a slob either. It might be metro sexual of me, but I did like to dress nice when I left my condo. I grabbed a cab since I knew I'd be drinking tonight.

Bella was standing out front when I got there. I had to make a slight adjustment to my dick when I saw her dress. Jesus! The top part of it looked as if it was barely holding on to her tits, dipping almost below them in a V shape and tying around her neck, giving you a vague side shot but not really. The bottom of it came to mid thigh but was poofy and almost looked like it was shredded. The whole thing wasn't exactly black but not gray either. My sister Alice would know what color to call it.

She leaned up to kiss me hello when I reached her. "You look great, Edward." She slapped my ass and we walked in the door. She pulled me towards a table upstairs. "I reserved us a table."

She and I shared a bench seat while she sipped on her drink and I waited for mine to arrive.

"Have you ever been here?" She asked leaning in so I could hear her.

"No, you?"

"Once or twice. My favorite thing about this place fits in with my plan for you tonight." She hinted but I still wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Bella made sure to lean into me when the chick in little to no clothing came over to bring us another round of drinks. I appreciated the effort because I did want people to know I was here with her.

After another two drinks, Bella got up and started dancing next to our table. She was out of the way and under a blue tinted light. The top of her dress was pretty much sheer under the light and I could see the outline of her breasts. It was hard to tear my eyes away from her. It was pretty warm up here, so I unbuttoned my cuffs and rolled my sleeves almost to my elbows.

When I looked back at Bella, I could see beads of sweat on her brow. She was working on giving me my own wet t-shirt contest. Her nipples were almost clear as day through her top and I really wanted to touch them. I took a look around and saw no one, so I reached up and grazed my hands over them. She looked directly into my eyes and grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

The dance floor was really dark; you could barely make out the faces of the people dancing directly next to you. Bella put her back to my front, leaving almost no breathing room between us. She was moving her ass up and down my legs and dick. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her flush against me, placing my dick in between her ass cheeks.

I leaned my head closer and kissed right behind her ear, running my hands up and down her body. I let my fingertips just graze the sides of her breasts, then trailed them back down to right below the bottom of her dress, caressing her things. I made sure no one close to us could see what I was doing to her and reached my hand down into the front of her dress and cupped her breast. She moaned and bucked her hips into me. I knew she could feel my boner in her ass, but I didn't care at this point. She wrapped one of her arms around me as I ran my fingers over her nipple, immediately it responded into a hard point and all I wanted to do was put my mouth on it.

"Fuck Bella, what you do to me." I said grinding my very hard dick into her ass again. She bucked into me again. She grabbed the hand I had around her waist and moved it to under her dress and right against her pussy. "Fuck, you're naked under here, Bella." I ran my hand over her pussy lips a few more times as she bucked into both my hands. I was working her pretty good, one hand on her tit, the other grazing her clit and slipping barely inside her every once in a while.

Suddenly she pulled my hands away, and turned around to face me. She leaned up to my ear, bit the lobe and asked "Are you ready for what's next?" I just nodded, so she reached a hand down and unzipped my pants, shoving her hand in and grabbing my dick.

I gasped at the contact and had to bite my lip when she started stroking up and down. "Perfect." She purred, licking up the column of my neck and sucking on my Adams apple. She lifted one of her legs and placed it against my thigh, lining us up. Before I could react, she shoved my dick into her.

"Fuck me, right here on the dance floor, Edward." She demanded.

Since it was really dark and I knew no one could really tell what we were doing, I made sure her dress covered us up and started thrusting up into her. It was forceful enough that her tits started to bounce. I really wanted my mouth on her, so I leaned over and ran my tongue in between them, trying to at least graze a nipple.

She bore down even harder on me, so I knew I'd have to concentrate on holding her up while fucking her. I put one hand around her waist to hold her against me and the other on the leg that was wrapped around me. I knew I wouldn't last long, so I leaned into her ear to make sure she was okay with not coming if I couldn't hold off. She nodded her head, so I increased my pace thrusting hard.

A few minutes of that and I was gone. I came hard, panting against her neck. She lowered her leg and pulled me from the dance floor to the back where the bathrooms are. "I need to clean up." She explained, kissing my mouth. "Back in a few."

I stood there getting turned on thinking about what we'd just done. I had to calm my dick down by thinking about my mom in a bikini. It worked and I was back in control when Bella joined me in the hall.

She led me out front, "Where do you live?"

"Off of Palm, what about you?"

"Orange, so we can split a cab." She pulled me into one, gave her address and leaned into me. "So what'd you think?"

I ran my hand up and down her arm, "I really enjoyed it, couldn't you tell?" I teased.

She smacked my chest. "Yes, I could smart ass, but I wasn't sure of your take on anything in public. "

"It was definitely different."

"Would you want to do something similar again? Different location and all, but still in public?"

"Maybe, I'd have to think about it. It was crazy how after a little while I didn't care if anyone saw us, but then again, I didn't want us flashing anyone either."

"Hmmmm." She murmured but made no further comment, choosing instead to kiss me until we reached her place.

"Bye, Edward." She said, climbing out of the cab. I spent the ride back to my house thinking about how I could surprise her next time.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that read and review. Unless your PM's are off, or you're not logged in, I responded**

**Chapter 20**

I was slightly nervous going to see Bella this week. I'm not exactly sure why, but things kind of felt different. Maybe it was because she allowed me to fuck her on a dance floor. I've never done anything like that and I'm not sure how I would feel about doing it again. I guess experimenting was a great way for me to learn my limits.

Bella was waiting in the lobby as usual, but for once she wasn't in a skirt. "Hi, how are you this week, Edward?" She asked, kissing my cheek.

"I'm great, how are you?" I placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked to our room.

"I'm good." She locked the door behind us and ushered me to the couch. Before I could sit, she had my pants unbuckled and pulled down to my knees. "Remove these." She commanded. So I toed off my shoes and removed my pants.

"Sit." She pushed me onto the couch.

"What's going on?" I had to admit I was a little confused. Normally we undress each other.

"I thought this week, I'd give you phenomenal head, and then we'd chat just a little, is that okay?" She licked her lips. I was nodding as she dropped to the floor in front of me, running her fingertip up and down my length as it hardened.

"Take my cock out, Bella." I lifted my hips so she could slide my boxers down. "Kneel down here." I pointed to the floor directly in front of me. Bella did as I said, leaning in and running her tongue slowly from the bottom to the top of my shaft, ignoring the head completely. She rocked back on to her heels, smirked at me, and then took my dick into her mouth.

I couldn't help but put my hands into her hair. Bella moaned, so I gripped onto her hair a little tighter.

"Do you like the way I suck your dick?" She asked, rolling my balls in her hands.

"Yea, I do..." I barely made out as she started to suck on my sac. Her tongue went up and down my shaft again, and I could feel my dick getting even harder, so I guided her mouth back to the top of my dick. "Suck it Bella." I demanded.

I gripped her hair even tighter in my hands as she swallowed almost my whole dick into her mouth. "Jeez Bella, keep this up and I won't last long." She backed up again and blew over the tip of my cock, making me squirm before taking just the head back into her mouth, running her tongue over my vein, and that was it. I held her head against me as I came down her throat.

She swallowed and backed up, smiling at me. I winked and reached for my clothes, yanking my boxers up while catching my breath. Bella handed me my pants and sat next to me.

"So, I want to talk about you doing something for me." She ran her hands through my hair.

"Like what? Is it something I said I'd be uncomfortable with?" I grabbed her hands in mine. "You know you can pretty much ask me to do anything in this relaxed stated you created for me." I kissed her temple as she laughed.

"There are a couple of things that I trust enough to try with you and I need to know how you'd feel about it." She kept her head down a little, making me think she was either shy or embarrassed about this.

I took her chin in my hands and pulled her head up so I could see her eyes. "Ask me and I'll be completely honest with you, alright?"

She took a deep breath and rambled out, "I kind of want to do some anal play, but I never have before and I want to try stuff with you."

"I've never done anything like that Bella. Are you sure about this?"

"I'd like easy stuff, not your dick." She laughed.

"I can research some toys, is that what you mean?"

"That works, when you feel ready, you can set the scene and everything."

"Deal." I took her hand and shook it. "Anything else?"

"Not really, I know you're fine if I take control of things. Oh, any progress on the role play you'd like to do?"

"I think I know the scenario, I just need to figure out the logistics." I replied, grabbing my shoes.

Bella stood and she walked me out to the lobby. Before I could get through the door, she grabbed my chin, stroked my cheek and kissed my mouth softly. "See you soon."

I walked to my car thinking about anal beads and kisses on the mouth.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that read and review. Unless your PM's are off, or you're not logged in, I responded**

**Chapter 21**

After some extensive research online about butt sex, I was pretty sure how I would approach it with Bella. I also decided on the role play for sure that I wanted us to do. I texted Bella to find out if she had our next session planned or not, she did so I let her know I was leading the next one. I just needed to decide on which scenario to put into play first.

I strolled into Phantasy with a huge grin on Wednesday. Something about knowing I was going to see Bella tended to put me in a good mood. She was waiting in the lobby for me in what looked like a bathrobe, piquing my curiosity.

She kissed my cheek and led me to the room, without saying a word. Just as she opened the door, she pulled my head down to her mouth, kissed behind my ear and said, "Shhhh…I'm setting a mood here." She opened the door and semi pushed me in. The room was dark except for a few candles lit haphazardly around. When I turned to ask her what was going on, she put her hand over my mouth.

"I want you naked, Edward." She ran her fingernail from my knee up my inner leg, stopping right below where I'd love her hand to be. Bella took a step back and watched me undress, but swatted my hand away when I went for the tie on her robe. "Today Edward, you're all mine."

She walked me over to the bed. "Lay down in the middle." I did what she asked, getting comfortable in the middle. Bella got on the bed, leaned over and grabbed my hands, placing them over my head. "I'll be right back." She kissed my chest and walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room. She came back with what looked like leather cuffs and a scarf.

"How do you feel about me tying you to the bed, Edward? " She asked running her finger down my chest and into my pubic hair. "Hands and legs pulled taut to the corners of the bed? Your eyes covered, no way of knowing what I was going to do to you?" She stroked my cock once before moving her hand. I bucked up looking for friction. "Would this be okay with you today? Hmmmm…?" she ran her fingernail up and down my shaft as I nodded my head, pretty much willing her to do whatever she wanted to me.

She showed me the leather cuff contraption things she had in her hand. They were padded and sealed with Velcro. "I'm going to put these on your wrists, then connect them to the bed posts. Then I'm going to do the same thing to your legs, leaving you all spread out for my enjoyment. She got off the bed and cuffed my wrists to the posts. I pulled my arms but I didn't have much room.

"Are they too tight?" She asked concerned.

"No, they're okay." She proceeded to do the same to my ankles. She wasn't lying, I was totally spread eagle and at her mercy. I could feel my dick throbbing, I was so excited.

"Good." She winked, backed up and dropped her robe, showing me she had been naked under it. She ran her hands up and down her thighs, over her clit and stopping at her breasts. She pinched her nipples, and walked over to me. She grabbed something off the stand next to the bed and leaned over me, putting her tits right into my face. Just as I reached my tongue out, she backed away.

"Now I'm going to blindfold you. " She slipped a scarf over my eyes and everything went dark. I could feel her eyes on my body, making me harder than I was. Before I could say anything, I felt her hands on my calves. "You look edible, Edward. My own personal buffet. Lucky for you we'll both get to feast today." She licked up my shaft and I groaned. "Mmmmm… you like that, huh." She put her hands on me and stroked my dick until I was straining my legs. She stopped and moved away and I couldn't tell where she went.

I felt her presence as she came closer to my head. She ran her hands down my chest, stopping right as she reached the tip of my dick. I felt her tongue on my nipples and I shot up as far as the restraints would allow me to. I'd never had that done to me before and it was a huge turn on. "Well that felt good, didn't it?" She ran her tongue over them again as I squirmed. "I suppose it makes sense as I like it when you suck on mine. Did you want to suck on mine, Edward?"She breathed out.

"God yes, Bella. Feed me your tits." She straddled my chest and leaned over.

"Open your mouth, Edward. " I did as she asked and started sucking on her. I took her nipple between my teeth and gently bit down. Bella let out a low moan, and pulled away, climbing back off me. I felt her hand on my dick again and her tongue on my stomach right above it. Every time she stroked up, she would lick the head.

"Bella, that feels fantastic." I tried to shove my dick further into her mouth, but she wouldn't let me. Choosing instead to move away and grab my chin opening my mouth again. I could feel her nipple rubbing along my lips and tried to catch it with my tongue. After what felt like hours of torture, she relented and allowed me to suck on her again. When she pulled away again, I spoke up.

"Let me feel your pussy, Bella."

She moved closer to my hand and rubbed her pussy against my fingers. I tried to get a finger into her, but she wasn't having it, choosing instead to grind against my palm.

"You like that?" I asked even though I could feel how wet she was, I wanted her to say it. "Do you want my fingers in you? Or would you rather climb up here and let me lick you?" I didn't care how I got it, I just really wanted something in her, tongue, dick, it didn't matter at this point. She let me rub my hand on her pussy a few more times before climbing back onto the bed.

She straddled my face, leaning over me to grab the headboard."Go ahead, Edward. Suck on my clit." I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked. She rode my face, letting my tongue hit all over her and I tried to move my arms. I really wanted to hold her there and get her off.

She climbed back off me, while I protested until I felt her mouth on my dick again.

"I'm not gonna last too long, Bella. You've got me way too wound up. "

"Don't worry, I've got this." She said and climbed onto my dick. I tried to control my movements as much as I was allowed to, but this was all her show. She was rocking back and forth, up and down and all over the place. I could hear her breathing getting heavier and pretty soon she was panting.

"I'm so close, Edward. How about you?"

"Bella, I could've come about eight times already. Just keep doing what you're doing."

She increased her tempo and came to a grinding halt as she rode out her orgasm. As soon as she did, she picked up the pace again so I could. Once I spasmed and stopped, she climbed off me, and unclamped my ankles, rubbing the circulation back into them. She came up to my head and removed the scarf . She kissed my mouth, shoving her tongue into it before releasing my arms.

She stroked my wrists as I stretched my arms a little bit. "That was awesome Bella and I think we should revisit it, only with me in charge of your body. "

"I'd like that." We kissed for a while before we got dressed.

As she walked me out, I leaned into her ear. "I've decided on the role play. Expect my instructions soon." I kissed her cheek, and walked out laughing at her stunned face.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my BETA, Linds. Thanks to all of you that read and review. Unless your PM's are off, or you're not logged in, I responded**

**Chapter 22**

Things have felt different ever since the hotel sex with Bella. Not between us, we've been speaking and had our dates. But still something felt off with me. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt myself wanting to text her just to say 'hello' or call her on the weekends just to see what she was doing. Knowing I needed to get my thoughts together, I called Emmett and made plans to hang out with him and Rose this weekend.

Rose greeted me at the front door with a glass of wine and a smile. "I hear you're having 'not your girl' problems." She said handing me the wine.

"Maybe?" I responded, draining the glass before I even got into their house.

"Jeez, Ed take it easy. Come on in and at least get comfy before you get smashed. Emmett's playing some Wii game that involves killing things. Go join him and I'll bring you more wine."

I kicked off my shoes and hoodie and slumped down next to Em on the couch. He didn't say a word, just handed me a remote, so I got into the game. I didn't notice time passing until Rose stood in front of the TV with pizza boxes.

"Remotes down little boys, time to eat and maybe chat." She put the food on the coffee table and handed us each a plate.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Emmett asked handing me yet another glass of wine.

I just shrugged and bit into my slice.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Rose asked handing me a napkin right as a big glob of cheese tried to land on my shirt.

"It's just….I don't know."

Rose and Emmett shared a look. "Is it Bella?" He asked.

"Sort of, but maybe me?"

Rose patted my leg, "You like her, huh?"

"Of course I do, Rose." I huffed.

"Not what I meant, Ed. I mean maybe you like her a little more than as a friend with benefits." We didn't say anything else about it, and I left their house feeling just as confused as when I got there.

*(*)*

The next week I worked my ass off. One more week of the high stress and it would all be over. I was looking forward to normal days at work again. My assistant Maria had been an angel, organizing my life so I could concentrate on spread sheets.

I did research on anal sex and role play while I was at home. I knew what I wanted to try with Bella in regards to both. Since she'd asked me to be her first anal anything, I was taking it seriously. I was really happy that she felt she could trust this with me. At the same time, I was nervous as fuck about it. I guess that's what happens when you have a prude for an ex-wife.

I smiled when I thought about all the different kinds of sex Bella and I had been having. It was a good thing I was sitting at my desk, because all of a sudden I was sporting a chubby. Hearing my mom's voice in the doorway stopped that pretty fast.

"Do you have a minute to go over the Newton Account?"

"Of course, mother." I stood up and motioned her to my couch as we got to work.

*(*)*

I decided to be a hermit over the weekend. Only going out for my Sunday run and groceries. I spent a lot of time working so I would be free during the week after work. I would need to make sure there weren't any evening conferences going on so I could have Bella in my office. I'd decided our role play would be boss/assistant because the thought of taking her on my desk was too good to pass up.

I would need to verify with Bella as to what day would work for her, but I knew she would be on board for it.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have to thank TwilightMomofTwo for stepping into the BETA role for the remaining chapters when Linds, my usual BETA had to handle some RL issues. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in**

**Chapter 23**

On Tuesday morning, I emailed Bella a quick hello along with making sure she was available on Thursday night at six. Once I got a confirmation, I sent her the address to my office building complete with suite number. I got a happy face in response. I decided I would text her on Thursday morning with as little info as possible so she would at least be dressed the part.

Thursday morning, I took longer in the shower because I was overly stimulated from my dreams. Nothing like a good wank session to start the day, I thought. I decided to dress causal and bring a suit to change into. If I was going to play 'boss', I wanted to look the part.

The day went slower than a snail, and I couldn't wait for everyone to exit the building, or at least my floor. I could explain Bella's presence if anyone asked, but I really didn't want anyone to overhear us going at it.

When five rolled around, I hit the deli at the corner for some food. After eating, I cleaned off my desk except for a notepad and changed into my suit. Bella would be here in twenty minute, and I wanted to get into the proper mind set.

I had just taken a few deep breaths when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my watch and saw it was five minutes before six pm. "Come in." I grabbed the notepad off my desk and walked to the door, watching it open with bated breath, curious to see how Bella would play this.

The first thing I noticed was a file folder in her hand. I didn't spend too much time on that though as I was too busy perusing how long her legs looked in her black skirt and very high heels. "Fuck..." I muttered low.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen." She batted her eyes when I looked at her.

I held my hand out for the folder. "I'd like to talk to you about your job performance." I closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Oh, okay… did I do anything wrong?" she asked walking further into the office.

Once she had her back to me, I dropped the notepad. "Can you please get that for me, Miss Swan?" I asked.

She glanced at the pad and bent over to grab it. I watched how her tight skirt stretched across her ass as she bent over. She knew I was watching because she wiggled when she was bent in half.

"So, Mr. Cullen. What is this about?" She handed me the notepad.

I reached past her, placing the folder onto the edge of my desk and skimming her thigh. I went over and sat on the edge of my desk. When she was two feet away from me, I subtly knocked the folder to the floor directly in front of me. "How clumsy of me. Can you please get that?"

Bella leaned down to get the folder, giving me a direct view down her shirt, showing me the tops of her breasts covered in lace.

"As you said, Mr. Cullen, this is a performance review, so how can I help you?"

"I just want to see how well you can follow direction. I'm a busy man so I need to know that all my instructions will be followed without hesitation."

"Oh, okay. What would you like me to do first?"

"I think I need you to undo the top three buttons on your blouse, Miss Swan." I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Three?" she questioned. I nodded as she slowly unbuttoned the top of her blouse, letting it fall open a little. I dropped my left hand into her shirt and cupped her tit, running my thumb over her nipple. She gasped as I leaned in and sucked lightly on the base of her throat.

I unbuttoned the rest of her shirt with one hand, exposing her white lace bra. I kissed my way from her throat down to her chest, sucking on her nipples through the lace as they hardened under my tongue. Bella's hands instantly grabbed at my hair. "That feels so good, Mr Cullen…"

"I've watched you stroll around the office, not even noticing the effect you have on me in your tight skirts." I ran my hand down her back and grabbed her ass, while using the other one to caress over her tits again.

I moved away from her and went to sit at my desk. "Come over here, Ms Swan." I crooked my finger at her and she walked over to me. I moved the chair back so she would stand in between me and the desk. "Turn around and face the desk."

I stood up directly behind her, feeling her ass right against my hard dick. I caressed her hips and moved my hands up her body, until I got to her tits again. I gave them a squeeze, putting my hands under her bra cups and pushing them up so I could have better access. I pinched her nipples as she squirmed against me.

"Have I told you how much I love your tits?" I kissed behind her ear and squeezed them again. I left her bra on, but her cups up and placed her hands on the desk. "Right there, don't move." I whispered.

I ran my hand under her skirt over the tops of her stockings and garter and cupped her pussy. I could feel how damp she was. I ran my fingers up and down her slit over her lace panties. She bucked her hips into my hand. "I really want to see these stockings I feel." I pressed her clit through the lace. Gripping the sides of her panties, I pulled them down her legs and she stepped out of them. I tossed them onto the couch.

She went to remove her skirt, but I stopped her. "Leave it on; I want to fuck you over my desk while you're wearing it." I pushed on her back until she was bent over my desk. "Stay just like that." I leaned in and bit her earlobe and lifted her skirt past her hips, leaving her ass on display.

"Fuck, Bella, I kind of want to smack your ass a little right now." I ran my hands over it.

"Go ahead," she said and pushed her ass into my hands. I slapped her right cheek, and she gasped at the sensation. "Again," she demanded, so I slapped her left cheek. It wasn't hard enough to leave a handprint but I did leave pink marks on each cheek.

"I like that, maybe we can explore that again but just a little harder, "she said, so I slapped her right side a little harder, and she bucked against the desk, panting. "Oh yes, one more." I obliged and matched her left to her right. I ran my hands over the mark, afraid I had hurt her, but her moan made me think otherwise.

"Fuck Ms Swan, that was a huge turn on. Can you feel me?" I ground my dick into her. I undid my pants and let them slide down to my knees, shoving my boxers along with them.

"Spread your legs for me." I tapped her hips, and she moved her legs wider, giving me the perfect view of her wet pussy from behind. I got down on my knees behind her, forcing my head in between her legs and swiped my tongue along her pussy lips. "So good and wet, Ms Swan..." I shoved two fingers into her and sucked on her clit. "Whose pussy is this, Miss Swan?" I demanded.

"It's yours…. fuck…" She groaned and bucked into my hand, taking my fingers deeper into her. I could tell she was close, so I sucked harder, bring her over the edge. As she stood there on shaky legs, I stuck my dick into her

"Shit…fuck…." she mumbled out. I reached one hand around her waist to help hold her where I wanted her. I reached the other one up to grab a breast. She thrust back into me, meeting me ass to hip.

"You feel so good this way, Ms Swan. So fucking tight, so wet, and so perfect." I was muttering in her ear as she met me thrust for thrust. I was so close, overly stimulated by the black garters, her ass over my desk and her tit in my hand. I gave her nipple another pinch and came hard.

She released her elbows and we both collapsed onto the desk, gasping for breath.

"I don't even think I can describe how fantastic that was, Edward," she mumbled out. I helped her up and removed my shirt, handing it to her.

"There's a bathroom right across the hall, and no one's on the floor to see you."

"Oh good, I'd hate for anyone to know you just got laid in your office," she joked, kissed me and ran across the hall. I had just pulled on my boxers when I heard her in the doorway. "You know, Edward, there was so much tonight that I would love to try again. How about you? "

There was a ton I wanted to try again, and I was half hard thinking about it. "What would you like again?"

"You being controlling but not too dominant was all types of win. Smacking my ass? Yeah, that can happen again. Not too often or anything, but like what we did tonight. I really enjoyed it. I've never let anyone spank me before."

"Never? I liked that too, more than I thought I would. It didn't cross my mind until your ass was just right there, almost in my face. Thanks for indulging me." I kissed her temple, but she pulled my head lower until our lips met.

After a pretty hardcore make out session that had us gasping for breath, I handed Bella her clothes as she got dressed. Watching her put clothes on was almost as sexy as watching them come off. She handed my shirt and we headed to the elevator shortly after.

I walked her to her car, kissed her goodnight and ventured to the employee parking area. I was already deciding what I wanted to take from tonight to add to other things we'd done for another session.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in. I want to address a few things here that you've been asking about. There will be NO Bella POV unless I do outtakes at a later date. Some of you feel Edward isn't talking enough to his friends about his feelings. Have you ever tried to get a man to talk about their feelings? They're like a coiled snake waiting to strike. As for how their relationship has progressed – things come to a head next week-and don't ask me what happens lol**

**Chapter24**

Now that hell season was officially over, I was ecstatic. I was spending less time at work, and more time thinking about Bella. Seeing her even as little as every two weeks really helped my attitude.

I got out of my car, remembering to grab the small bag with toys in it for today. Bella was waiting near the lobby door when I got there; she leaned in and kissed me hello as I crossed the threshold.

We walked into our room, and I started kissing her, setting in motion what I wanted to do to her. I had her shirt and bra off before she even noticed. As I worked on her pants, she was working mine off me. We were naked in front of each other in seconds.

I steered her to the couch to sit down and grabbed the bag I brought with me, placing it within arm's reach. Bella sank back into the couch, watching me, so I pulled her legs forward so she was on the edge with her legs spread in front of me.

"Look at that pussy, Bella. Just screaming for my attention." I placed my hand on her thigh, slowly stroking my fingers down towards the apex of her thighs. She tensed at my movements. I kissed her clit and she moaned. I continued to lightly run my tongue over her pussy lips, not really giving her what she needed. I wanted her completely relaxed for what I had planned.

I increased my pressure, continuing my assault all over her until she was squirming. I placed one arm across her stomach to keep her still. Once she calmed, I placed my thumb into her hot pussy, letting her grind on it.

"Oh yes…more…" I removed my thumb, replacing it with two fingers. Bella moved harder on them. I pressed my wet thumb right against her ass. "Ugh…" She gasped.

I lifted my face off her."Do you want that, Bella? You want me to continue what my thumb started?" I asked, keeping the fingers inside her slightly curled and my thumb tip pressed up against her ass, but not moving any of them.

"Yes…" She whimpered out.

I didn't respond, choosing to just stick my face back into her pussy, sucking on her lips instead of her clit and moving my fingers inside her again. She tensed up when I placed a little more pressure against her ass, so I fucked her pussy harder with my fingers, lapping at her clit until I could feel her relax again. I slowly pressed just the tip of my thumb into her. She relaxed even more into the back of the couch, allowing my thumb in up to the first knuckle.

"Fuck…Edward….damn…good…" I could feel her pussy tightening, so I removed my thumb and my fingers. She groaned out in displeasure.

I reached for the bag I'd brought in with me and unzipped it to show Bella what I had with me. I pulled out anal beads and a bottle of lube. Bella leaned up and watched me curiously. "Did you want to try this?" I asked, showing her what I had in my hands."If not, I'll just continue with what I was doing."

"I want to try with you. I trust you." I leaned up and kissed her mouth, stroking her nipples.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll go as gentle as I can, alright?" She nodded. "Now lean back and close your eyes. Just relax but if you need me to stop, let me know."

I opened the lube and poured a generous amount on my middle finger. I slipped my pointer and middle fingers of my other hand back into her pussy, slowly stroking her. Once I could feel her relax completely, I ran my lubed finger lightly between her cheeks and up against her ass, coating her hole.

"Mmmmm… that feels really good right now." she mumbled out. I slid my finger in to the first knuckle, spreading more of the lube inside her body. I waited for her to adjust before I pushed my finger further in, little by little. I worked my finger in and out, loosening up the tight muscles.

Bella's breathing increased, as I backed my finger out and licked up her slit again. She was so wet that there was fluid running down her leg. I grabbed the anal beads and lubed them up. When I pressed the first and smallest one against her, she bucked her hips up, allowing it to slip in. When I went to slide the second bead in, she clenched up.

"Oh shit…." She fisted her hands against the couch. I kissed her clit, waiting for her to relax again.

"Are you good?" I didn't want to hurt her so I would go at her pace.

"Very…" She moaned out, unclenching her hands, and placing one of them on her stomach.

I pushed another bead inside, and then one more, listening to her moans get louder. Her breathing was irregular, and she was pinching her nipples and bucking against my hand. I slowly pulled the beads out until one was left inside her, watching as they popped out.

"Oh my God…ugh… more….I can't…"Bella was really into it, so I pushed them back in, this time going further down the chain of beads, opening her wider as she took all of them in. Her legs opened up as wide as they could go allowing me a perfect view of her pussy stuffed with my fingers and her ass stuffed with beads, leaving only the pull ring showing.

I was rubbing my dick against the bottom of the couch looking for any friction I could find. I was so turned on that I was surprised I hadn't come all over the floor yet. I bent forward and wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking it and nibbling.

"Oh…fuck…." She screamed and came instantly, so I pulled the beads out and she came again immediately. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her pussy, kissed her clit and got up, reaching for her hand.

"Turn around, Bella, and lean over the back of the couch. I need to fuck you right now." I pretty much shoved her down and rammed into her.

"Fucking hell….that's it, Bella….squeeze my cock…." I wrapped one hand around her hair, tugging it as she arched her back taking, me deeper. "So close…" I muttered out, thrusting deep.

I came hard practically pushing us over the back of the couch with the force of my orgasm.

"Holy shit, Edward… that was…," She trailed off, panting.

"Ditto…" I was barely able to speak, still trying to catch my breath. I ran my hands lightly over her ass. "Did I hurt you?"

"I have to admit, there was way more pressure than I thought there would be. And I can confidently say I have no intention of allowing this in there." She wrapped her hand around my dick. " But this was good."

We sat on the couch naked talking and feeling each other up for a little while longer. I finally broke away, stroking her cheek. "Let's get dressed, Bella."

We handed each other our clothing, taking more time than usual, it seemed, all the while chatting about nothing. It was probably the most comfortable we'd been so far. We kissed some more before we walked out. She was leaving for the day, so I escorted her to her car.

I spent my drive home with thoughts of Bella consuming me.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in**

**Chapter 25**

I'd decided for our next session that I really wanted Bella in my bed, so I called her to make sure she was ok with this. Once she agreed, I invited her over for a Saturday afternoon of casual hang out/sex time.

I spent the Friday before working from home so I could clean my condo. I even went to the store to stock up on some wine. Rose thought I was being a bit presumptuous by even asking Bella to my house. As she reminded me three times, we weren't in a relationship. However, I was very comfortable with Bella, and I kind of wanted to hang out with her without the added pressure of sex.

Bella arrived at my place promptly at one, wearing a tank top and some shorts. She obviously took my advice on being casual.

"Hi Edward! I brought some wine with me, I hope that was alright." Bella handed me the bottle, leaning up and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Come on in, thanks for the wine." I showed her into the living room and took the wine to the kitchen. "Did you want a glass now?" I offered grabbing glasses down.

"Sure!" I poured the glasses and wandered back to find Bella thumbing through my DVD's. "Nice selection of movies, I have a lot of these. Oh, thanks!" She took the glass from me and sat on the couch, kicking her sandals off and curling her legs under her.

We sat and talked for what felt like hours. It was nice. Once we started making out though, I felt it was time to move into the bedroom. I stood up, grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. Bella walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, watching me closely as I turned the ceiling fan on low and then walked over to stand between her legs.

I kissed her throat and up to her lips, taking my time to really taste her skin. I brought my hand up and lightly skimmed over her left nipple, tracing a circle around it until it was an erect point. She wriggled against my torso, and I felt her nipple harden even more. "Don't move Bella, or you don't get any more from me. Understand?"

She gasped at my forcefulness but smiled. "Yes, I understand."

"Perfect, shall I continue?" She nodded, and I went back to gently touching her over the soft tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra under it, and I wondered what the ribbed texture was doing to her sensitive breasts. I switched my hand to her right nipple, groaning at the feel of her under my hand. "I really love your nipples, Bella. Especially when they're hard for me." I traced my finger around themagain, leaning in to run my tongue over her left one through the thin material.

"Unbutton your shorts, Bella. I want you naked underneath me." I felt her hands move to her waist and down her legs while I moved my tongue slowly around each nipple, taking my time. Once she was bare, I ran a finger from the base of her pussy up to her clit."Perfect little pink pussy, too. "I rubbed against her clit, just light enough for her to feel me there."I changed my mind, Bella. As much as I love when your nipples are hard for me, I think I like it more when your clit is nice and swollen for me. "

She moaned, and I put both my hands under her top to massage her bare breasts, lightly pulling on her nipples, making her whimper. I moved the top up to her neck and barely put my lips against her chest, wetting the nipples with my tongue and blowing on them. "Jesus… is this torturous to you too, Bella?"I flicked my tongue harder against her and took more of her into my mouth, feeling her grind against my hard dick.

"But there's so much more I want from you." I said, backing away and removing my clothes. Bella sat up and removed her top the rest of the way while watching me get naked. I pumped my cock a little, now that it was free, and she licked her lips.

"Bring your dick to me, Edward. I really want to suck on it." She reached for me, but I pulled away.

"I know you do…but not yet." I turned my attention back to her breasts, massaging and squeezing the right one while licking the other one. I ran my tongue in circles all over it avoiding her nipple that looked about three inches long, it was so hard.

"Ugh...Edward... please…." She was really moving below me, so I finally took a nipple into my mouth, biting lightly down on it. "Does that feel good, Bella?" I could tell it did, but I loved hearing her talk during sex. I licked and pinched at her nipples just a minute longer before I moved my head away from her.

"Now what?" I pretended to think on it as Bella took matters into her own hands, reaching for her breasts and kneading them together. "I know, spread your legs more for me. I want to look at that pretty little pussy." I moved away from her body to get a good look at her, because I knew what I wanted next.

"Mmmmmmm …Bella, I want you to stick two fingers into your pussy and fuck it. I want you to think of me while you're doing it."

She licked her fingers and slid them inside, her eyes linked with mine as she did. "Fuck, that's so sexy, Bella…" She worked her fingers slowly, taking her time. It was hot, but I wanted more from her. "Harder, Bella….like my dick was in you." I leaned in and licked her clit but backed away to watch the show. I watched her fingers disappear, moving faster, harder. I started slowly running my hand up and down my shaft. I wanted to see this to completion, but I needed some friction myself.

"Can you hear that when your fingers move, Bella? That's how wet you are for me." She picked up her pace and I could tell she was close, so I decided to stop her by placing my hand on hers. "Stop."

"Are you kidding me right now? Fuck! So close…..come on, Edward…"I grabbed her hand and pulled one of her fingers into my mouth, sucking herjuices off it.

"Taste?" I offered her the other finger, and she nodded, so I let her suck her finger. "Touch your breasts for me, Bella. Pinch those nipples; make them stand at attention just for me." I was so hard; I could probably come just by grazing the head of my cock. I leaned closer and shoved my dick into her. "Yes!" I shouted, watching my dick go in and out of her a few times. I pulled out fast, as I had another idea, causing Bella to groan in exasperation.

I kissed her, calming us both down a little bit. "I have a better idea." I whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. I sat down on the bed, turning her around so her ass was facing me.

"Oh….a mirror." Bella smiled at our images.

"Come and sit on my dick." I pulled her back towards me and angled up into her pussy. She moaned at the contact. I watched myself in the mirror as I reached my hands up and started pulling on her breasts, pinching them, twisting them as she pushed them further into my hands.

Bella had her mouth open, watching everything at once. Her eyes were darting to where we were joined, to my hands on her tits, to my face. I enjoyed watching it all too. I widened my legs, causing my dick to go deeper. She threw her head back onto my shoulders, sill watching us in the mirror.

"Jesus...Edward…ugh…" She was bouncing up and down on me, her feet barely touching the floor each time. I grabbed her hands and put them on her breasts, moving my hands to her hips to help hold her in place. I used all my energy to lift her further up my shaft and bucked up against her as she came down, both of us sweating with the effort.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk…" she yelled, cumming hard and bringing me with her.

I moved her to my side as soon as I had a little strength in my arms. We lay there panting, Bella running her hands over my chest, and down my stomach. She finally had enough breath to roll onto her stomach and look at my face. She cocked her head to the side for a second, and then shook her head a little.

"What?" I asked, rubbing her cheek with my thumb, leaning in to kiss her mouth.

"Nothing." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes so I didn't press the issue. We must have dozed because when I felt her moving around, it was darker in my room.

"Hey, Bella? Where are you going?" I mumbled out still half asleep. I felt her lean over and kiss me.

"I've got to go. Bye, Edward." She kissed me again, her lips lingering against mine and left the room.

I called after her to wait and I'd walk her out, but all I heard was the front door behind her.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in**

**Chapter 26**

The cold bed on the opposite side of me woke me up early Sunday morning, reminding me that Bella left while I was half asleep. I wasn't sure why she didn't just hang out long enough for me to throw on some pants. I live in a nice neighborhood but she still shouldn't have walked to her car alone.

I grabbed my phone and sent her a text. _I hope you got home alright._

I scrubbed my face, got out of bed and threw on my running shorts. Even though I was still tired from the night before, I knew I couldn't break my routine. I ran further than usual, just getting lost in my thoughts. I checked my phone before I hopped in the shower but still had no response from Bella.

I lost myself in work for the rest of the day. By the time I realized Bella never did get back to me, it was eight at night. I decided to leave it be and call her later in the week.

I sent Bella two more texts and left her one voicemail throughout the week, but still didn't hear from her. It was odd because she'd usually respond, but I shrugged it off, thinking maybe she was busy.

I spent Saturday night with my sister and brother in law. I seldom hung out with them, so it was a change of pace. I would've said a nice one, but Alice drove me crazy with her questions about who was making me so happy these days. I ignored her antics, which made her angry, but really, I didn't give a shit. Was it a girl thing to annoy the fuck out of people with incessant chatter or just my sister's? I would have thought that by now she knew my love life was off limits.

When I was leaving, Jasper pulled me aside. "Hey, dude, she's just excited that you've finally gotten past all that shit with Rachel. I'll remind her to back off."

"Thanks. " We did the fist pump man thing and laughed.

_Hey stranger, hope all is well. See you soon._ I texted Bella that night and turned my phone off after I hit 'send'.

*(*)*

On Monday I received an email from Angela, my counselor whatever at Phantasy, asking me to call her. As soon as I had a free minute, I closed my office door and dialed her number.

"This is Angela."

"Hi Angela, this is Edward Cullen. You asked me to call?"

"Oh great, Edward! I wanted to know if you could come in today or tomorrow for your six month sit down."

"Six month sit down?" I was confused.

"I realize it's not quite that long, but with Bella coming in and handing over your account, I knew I'd need to see you as soon as possible. I'm actually sorry she didn't tell me until the end of the day on Friday…."

Angela kept rambling on, but the words 'handing over your account' kept ringing through my brain. I interrupted her. "Hey Angela, can I call you back in a little while?"

"Uh, of course, Edward. Just keep in mind at this time we have no one ready for you on Wednesday. The sooner you come in, the faster we can get you back up and running."

"I understand." I hung up on her 'good-bye' and put my head down on my desk.

With the words 'she doesn't want to see me anymore' reverberating through my mind, I canceled the rest of my day and went home.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in. A lot of you were angry with Bella which I find interesting as she did the same thing most Edward's do in FanFic.**

**Chapter 27**

I called in sick on Tuesday and spent most of the day, moping around. I did call Angela back and told her I would come in to see her at my usual Wednesday appointment time.

I even left Bella another voicemail to call me, but she didn't. I wasn't surprised to not hear from her, but I had to admit, it hurt.

As I got out of my car on Wednesday to see Angela, I had to force a smile on my face. Lauren was at the desk and waved me to a seat, picking up the phone. I waited about ten minutes for Angela.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm running late today." Angela finally greeted me, shaking my hand and leading me to her office. "Have a seat. Would you like some water?"

"No, thanks." I muttered.

She smiled, grabbed her iPad and got down to business. "Has anything changed in your requirements?"

"Nothing, but I don't think I want to see anyone else, so if you can tell me when Bella will be back…" I stopped when I saw the look on her face.

"She's no longer taking accounts, Edward," she said gently. "I will be more than willing to pair you up with someone else, but Bella is unavailable."

"Did she say why?"

Angela hesitated before answering me. "Look, all I will tell you is she's working in a different area. I can't betray her confidence."

"So she _did _tell you why," I surmised. "Thanks for everything, Angela, but I won't be requiring your services any longer." I stood up, shook her hand and got out of there as fast as I could.

I called my mom once I was home and took the rest of the week off before drinking until I passed out.

*(*)*

I ignored the texts from Alice and Jasper and the phone calls from Emmett and Rose. I just wanted to be left alone. I did leave Bella one more text, simply the word 'why'. I didn't expect to hear from her.

I managed to make it through work the next week, barely speaking to anyone but Maria. She rescheduled all my Skype meetings, stating that I really didn't want anyone to see me. I took that for what it was worth.

I knew I had to get my shit together; I just wasn't sure how.

I woke up Saturday morning to some heavy pounding on my door. Or maybe that was my hangover? I stumbled out of bed with a blanket wrapped around my waist, peered through the peep hole and saw a blonde head. I sighed, realizing it was Rose, and opened the door.

She breezed past me and into the kitchen. I followed behind her as she started making coffee. "Get dressed. You've got nothing under that blanket I want to see." She shooed me out of my own kitchen.

I headed to my room, brushed my teeth and pulled on some pj pants and a shirt before stumbling back out to see her. "What are you doing here so fucking early, Ro?" I demanded, grabbing the mug she held out for me.

"Early?" She scoffed, pointing to the clock that was clearly stating past noon. "Let's get comfy and talk, Edward." She got up and planted her ass on my couch, patting the cushion next to her.

"I think you're a little confused, Ro." I explained sitting in the chair. "I'm not one of your chick friends that spews about boys and their hopes and dreams."

"Thank fuck for that." She laughed. "You're avoiding everyone. Just like you did when Rachel walked out." She must have heard my intake of breath over the dreaded 'R' word because she softened her tone. "Emmett and I are worried about you. You fell in love with that girl, didn't you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Oh, honey." She had her arms wrapped around me and started rocking me back and forth. "What happened?" she asked, as she sat back on the couch.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not really sure, Ro. We got along great, not just the sex. We had a lot in common. We were even talking and texting on days we weren't scheduled to see each other." I finished my coffee and gathered my thoughts. "The night I had her over was the last time we spoke. We fell asleep after sex, and when I woke up, she was leaving." I stood to get more coffee."Want more?" I offered, grabbing Rose's mug.

I settled next to her on the couch when I came back into the living room. "I guess what bothers me the most is that she didn't even have the courtesy to tell me herself. She blew me off for almost two weeks, letting Angela tell me what happened." Rose took my hand as I looked away so I couldpull myself together.

Rose pulled my head to her chest and allowed me to stew for a long time. When she left, she kissed my forehead. "Now is when you reflect on what went wrong and how you should have done things. If you love her, you have to figure out a way to fight for her. Find a way to let her know how you feel, be it an email, a phone call or a text message. We love you; call us if you need us."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in. **

**Chapter 28**

A week later and I was still in a fog. I hadn't even realized I was in love with Bella until Rose walked in my door last week. This whole thing wasbullshit and way worse than with Rachel. At least back then, I knew I wasn't in love with Rachel. At least not the way I should have been. I needed to man up, though. It wasn'tlike I was 'dating' Bella. Nope, I was paying her to fuck me.

Realizing how pathetic I was, I wasn't even sure I could bring myself to contact her again. Besides, if she felt an iota of anything for me, wouldn't she have at least texted me?

I spent the rest of the day in a haze, but determined to at least leave my house. By six, I was seated at the local bar, drink in hand, scoping out the atmosphere. I felt my phone vibrate, so I grabbed it out of my pocket. I had a text from Emmett.

_Come on over, let's drink + shoot shit_

_Come here, I'm at Pete's_

_Why?_

_Need to get my mind off shit_

_Be there in 15, order me a heiney_

I snorted and ordered us both a beer. Emmett arrived clapping his hands.

"Let's drink, sir." He grabbed his beer, clinked it against mine and basically guzzled it down. "So kid, how ya doin'?"

I shrugged, taking a drink of my beer. "Not sure."

"Well, you left the house, so that's progress." He waved the bartender over and got another round.

"I'm pretty angry."

"Great!" He clapped my shoulder. "This means the grieving process has begun. Followed shortly by the 'I'm gonna fuck that chick right outta my head' stage." I wasn't so sure about that, but before I could say anything, he pounded that beer and waved for another round as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Em, take it easy we've got to drive later."

"Nah, dude. It's cool. We can cab it back to either of our houses or call Rose. Besides, you need to let loose."

So I let loose. Emmett and I drank way too much, talked a ton of shit about women, and had a great time.

When I woke up on my bathroom floor the next morning, I was cautious in my movements. I tried to pull myself up, but had to stop to hurl into the toilet. Once my stomach was empty, I stumbled into the shower, determined to try and feel normal.

I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything so I grabbed a Gatorade and sent Emmett a nasty text, blaming him completely for the way I now felt. I really hoped that douche bag felt twice as bad as I did.

Since it was Sunday, and I was hung-over as hell**,** I decided to forgo my usual run, but still hit the grocery store.

I spent Monday getting back up to speed on everything I missed. Mom decided to just reschedule my meetings instead of take them over. I was peeved about it, until she walked into my office, slamming the door shut behind her. I looked up in surprise to see her glaring at me.

"I'm only going to say this once, Edward. But just because you're my son, doesn't mean you can come and go whenever the fuck you feel like it. I'm running a business here. It's embarrassing to my family's name to have to cancel and reschedule anything. This doesn't happen again unless you have scheduled time off or the plague, got it?!" She plopped onto my couch.

"Mom, I…."

"Save it. I only hope whoever she is, she's feeling your loss right now. So when can you and I sit down about these meetings I've got crammed back to back?"

I opened my calendar to see when I was free. "Did you want to have a working dinner?" I offered. I had always pulled my weight around here and I didn't want my mom to think any less of me than she apparently seemed to right now

"Chinese or Italian?" she offered, handing me some menus she had in her hand.

"So this was a planned attack?" I asked.

"You needed a talking to. I prefer Chinese." She stood up and kissed my head. "See you at five." She walked to the door and was halfway through it before she turned back to me. "Oh and Edward, I was serious about the plague." She winked and left.

The rest of the week was filled with back to back meetings with clients, my mom, Alice and Maria. It was like I'd been gone for months instead of a week. But I took what my mom said to heart and brought a ton of work home with me for the weekend.

It's not like I was doing anything else anyway.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for her lovely BETA work. Thanks to each of you reading. If you've left me a review, I've responded unless you have your PM's off or you weren't logged in. **

**Chapter 29**

I had given up on Bella. After a few more text messages went unanswered, I had to finally face the fact that she wanted nothing to do with me, so I kept myself busy at work and watched the days turn into weeks then weeks into months. Trying to keep my thoughts from always turning to Bella, I started running on more days than just Sunday and I spent weekends working or hanging out with Emmett and Rose. Their wedding was about four months away now, and Rose was going into semi Bridezilla mode.

I was also spending a little more time with my parents as well as Alice and Jasper. I didn't realize the shell I'd put myself in after Rachel and I split. It was nice to know I had family I could count on. It also helped to pass the time so I didn't think about how long it'd been since I saw Bella. It had been over three months, but I wasn't counting.

I finally gave in to my mom's prodding and decided to have a 'working' dinner with one of our clients. Bree was the daughter of one of our biggest account holders. She and I had several Skype and teleconference meetings. We'd met in person a few times when she did travel through town, where she'd hint around about us going to dinner or getting a drink. Bree was a beautiful woman, tall with short dark hair, but I had always lived by the rule of 'don't shit where you eat'. As my mom pointed out on more than one occasion, Bree lived in San Francisco instead of San Diego.

Bree and her team were here on Wednesday for a meeting, and would be in town the rest of the week, so I invited her to dinner. On her approval, I made reservations at a steakhouse downtown for Friday night. I considered inviting Emmett and Rose as buffers, but as the immortal words of Rose, "buck up and date a girl, for fuck's sake" ran through my head, I didn't call them.

I picked Bree up at her hotel, and we made idle chatter until we got to the parking valet. She was really easy to get along with and seemed to have similar tastes in music. We made it through dinner with only a slight amount of awkwardness. When we headed into the lobby, Bree turned to me.

"What do you think about taking this night back to my room? Think about it while I use the ladies room," she offered. I didn't answer, choosing instead to sit out front on the bench and wait for her. When I heard the door open, I stood up, thinking it was Bree. Instead I was in for a huge shock, as Bella and some random dude came out the door. She immediately stopped short upon seeing me.

"Edward, hi." She looked around, seemingly uncomfortable. Me, I was too busy staring down the guy she was with. "I've been meaning to call you."

"Why?" I was barely keeping my anger in check.

Bella's date handed the valet his ticket and stood to the side, eying me curiously. "Do you think that maybe we could grab a coffee some time?"

"What could you possibly have to say to me, Bella? I mean, you've had months to call me back or even send me a text. Why bother now?" I turned when I heard footsteps to see Bree heading our way. I handed my ticket to the valet and grabbed Bree's arm when she approached, turning my back on Bella.

I heard Bella huff, but she didn't say anything else to me. She joined her date and got into his car when it was brought around. Mine was right behind him so I helped Bree in and took off. I didn't say a word, just took Bree back to her hotel.

"I take it you don't want to come up?" she asked.

"Sorry, Bree, I don't think mixing business with pleasure is a good idea. Your company is very important to mine, and I'd hate to see anything get in the way of that." I went around and helped her out of the car.

"You know, Edward, you should hear her out. It was obvious to me that she had something to say. I'll see you soon." She kissed my cheek and walked into her hotel.

I drove home, contemplating what Bree had said, but decided I was still too pissed to even consider it.

I received tests from Bella three times on Monday. They all seemed the same:

_Call me, please_

_We need to talk_

_Please, Edward_

These three messages were texted to me on repeat Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday, she left me two voicemails with the same desire to see me. Hearing her voice made me think about it; she sounded so forlorn.

On Friday afternoon, she left me one more voicemail. This time she was letting me know in no uncertain terms how much she needed to talk to me and explain herself.

After two glasses of wine, I bit the bullet and texted Bella.

_Tuesday at 3 -this is your only opportunity_

Her reply was instant.

_Name the place_

I responded, then shut my phone off.

_Peets, near my office_

I went to bed but lay there in the dark, trying to think of why she would want to talk to me now.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank You to Twilightmomoftwo who has shown me the proper use of a comma. Thanks to each one of you that is reading this story. Anyone that has reviewed, I have responded to unless you weren't logged in or you have your PMs off**

**Chapter 30**

I tried to expel all my nervous energy before Bella joined me at Peets, to no avail. Once I saw her enter, it only got worse. She saw me and waved, heading to the counter to place her order. She joined me shortly after.

"Hi, Edward, how are you today?" she said, shyly glancing at me over the top of what smelled like a coffee.

"Idle chit chat, Bella? Is this what we're doing?" I took a sip of my still hot coffee and semi-glared at her.

"Alright, you're still pissed, I get it." She took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry I basically just dumped you and ran." She paused and looked at me expectantly.

"I spent the first twenty four hours after you left worried something had happened to you. After numerous calls and texts to you that went by without any response, I figured out you didn't want to talk to me. Then I find out from Angela that you didn't want to see me anymore. _Angela!_" I gritted my teeth, slamming my hand on the table. I closed my eyes and took some calming breaths. Yelling at her wouldn't give me the closure I needed.

"Can you just cut to the chase, Bella? Why are we here?"

"I don't think I can convey how sorry I am to you." She sniffled. "I'm sorry you worried about me. I'm sorry I was too chicken shit to call you or text you. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to speak face to face with you and let Angela handle my problems." She paused to grab a napkin and wipe her eyes. Great, now she was fucking crying. A crying woman was like kryptonite for me.

"But most of all, Edward, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I feel about you." She was whispering at this point.

"You didn't feel _anything _for me, Bella. You made that perfectly clear. Now is there anything else, because I need to go back to work." I stood up and grabbed my phone from the table.

"Please, a few more minutes?" She grabbed my hand, pulling me back to the table.

"Fine, but I really do have to go I have a meeting to get to." I sat, finally looking at her. I mean, I really looked at her. She looked exhausted, and I wanted to run my hand down her face to her chin and just kiss her. But hell, we couldn't always do what we wanted, could we.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "About three weeks after we met, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with our schedule." I went to interrupt, but she put her hand up to stop me."Please let me finish?" I nodded, and she went on." We had so much in common, we laughed together. It was supposed to be just sex, but it wasn't, was it? You came into my life and took me by storm." She looked to see my reaction, but I wasn't ready for her to see how much her words meant to me. I was still too angry.

"So I dropped all my other clients. It didn't seem right to be falling in love with you and still have sex with other people. It wouldn't be ….."

This time I _did _interrupt her."Did you say you were in love with me? Really?" I scoffed.

"Edward, I fell so fast, I didn't know what hit me. I enjoyed each session we had and looked forward to all the texts we would share in between. I thought maybe you felt something too, but I couldn't wish for that. When we were at your house, it was all surreal. I knew I wanted to be with you, but how was I supposed to tell you?"

"Why couldn't you have just been honest, Bella? Did you really think I didn't feel anything at all? Did you think this was just sex to me?" I was pissed, again.

"Yes! What else was I supposed to think? For fucks sake, Edward, you basically ordered me up like frigging Chinese take out! Phantasy isn't a dating site! It's a fucking site!" Her volume had steadily increased, and when she realized the people around us had heard the last few words, she slapped her hand over her mouth, blushing profusely. "Oh, God." She bolted before I could even get out of my seat. I looked at my watch and saw that I had two minutes to get back to work.

"Fuck!" I screamed, slamming my office door behind me. I took some calming breaths so I could attend my meeting with some decorum. As soon as I entered the conference room, I took a minute to text Emmett to see if he and Rose had plans for the night. They didn't, so I headed there as soon as my meeting was over. I had no clue what to do with the new information I got from Bella. I needed to talk to Rose. She always helped me see straight.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank You to Twilightmomoftwo who has shown me the proper use of a comma. Thanks to each one of you that is reading this story. Anyone that has reviewed, I have responded to unless you weren't logged in or you have your PMs off**

**Chapter 31**

Rose took one look at me and yanked me into their house.

"What's got your panties up your ass?" She guided me to the kitchen and held up a bottle of wine. "Glass?"

"No thanks; here." I handed her the bottle of Jack Daniels I stopped for on the way.

She poured me a large amount straight, and I drank it. "One of those kind of talks, I take it?"

"I saw Bella today."

"What? Where? How'd it go? What the fuck, Edward." She grabbed my arm, and I picked up the as she steered me to the couch.

"I ran into her two weeks ago on a Friday night…."

"When you were on a date with Bree?" she interrupted.

"Yes. She asked me if we could get together to talk, and I pretty much told her to fuck off." I took a very large swig from the bottle.

"Easy, lover, you're working in the morning." Rose took the bottle, placing it on the coffee table out of my reach.

"To top it off, she was on a date herself, Rose. What the fuck?" I scrubbed my hands over my face. "Anyway, she texted and called all week, was asking me to meet her so she could talk to me. She sounded so sad on her voicemail. I finally gave in, and we met for coffee this afternoon."

"How did _that_ go?" Rose leaned in and rubbed my arm.

"She said she fell in love with me, Rose," I whispered.

"What?" she demanded.

"According to Bella, she was only seeing me, knew we had chemistry but left because she didn't know how I felt about her." I reached for the bottle and took another drink.

"How do you feel about what she said?"

"Pissed as fuck. What gives her the right to walk away? Like I didn't mean anything? Then to tell me she was falling in love with me?!" I knew I had to calm down so I started pacing the room. Rose watched me for a while, finally getting up and ordering us some Chinese from down the street.

"Food will be here in twenty. Now, how do you feel, other than angry?"

"Huh?" I stopped my endless loop on her carpet and gave her a look.

"Don't cock your head like you don't know what I mean, Edward. Do you have feelings for her?"

"No."

"Try again, dear. You wouldn't be so angry still if you didn't. Do you have feelings for her?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you love her?"

I nodded again.

"So you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, Rose. I need to have a calm talk with her. I'm too mad right now though."

"Of course you are, and you have every right to be. However, the two of you need to chat without yelling, screaming or making assumptions about the other." She headed to the door to pay for the food.

We ate in relative silence. Rose knew I needed to digest what we talked about. When I left, she gave me a huge hug and more parting words of advice.

*(*)*

I tried to come up with a good place to meet Bella so we could talk, but I was afraid to be in public after the last time. I stewed in my own anger until Thursday before I finally just decided to call her. It went to voicemail but I left a message, trying to sound contrite about the last time we met. I left the ball in her court and went about my work.

As I was leaving the office, Bella called. I thought about hitting ignore, but knew I'd regret that decision later.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi. Umm… I'm really sorry how terrible our coffee date went."

"Me too. But it seems we still have things to talk about."

"I agree. What are your plans tomorrow after work? I was thinking we could meet for dinner and talk."

"Won't your boyfriend be bothered?" I was curious as to who the dude was from a few weeks ago.

"I'm single, Edward. I have been since I met you. I thought I told you that."

"Who was the guy I saw you with then?" I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"The guy I was with? Oh, that was Eric, my brother. So can we meet tomorrow night?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess so. Someplace low key is best for me."

"Perfect." We chatted for a few more minutes, solidifying location and time before I drove home.

The next day I worked from home, knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate on too much. Before I left to meet Bella, I even called Rose for some encouragement. Her advice, 'go get her Tiger', wasn't overly helpful but she did make me laugh.

Bella was standing out front when I got there. She looked as beautiful as I remembered. She smiled when I approached her.

"Hi, Edward."

"Bella."

We walked in and were seated immediately, which kept us from any waiting around awkwardness. Once we ordered our drinks, Bella put her menu down and waited until she caught my eye.

"Thoughts on how we should start this conversation? It didn't go so well the other day, and I'm not willing to let it get that bad again."

"Agreed. But I really don't know how to start either." The server came over, and we ordered our food. Once she walked away, we sat quietly for a few minutes until Bella snorted.

"This is ridiculous, Edward. We never used to shut up, we talked so much and honestly, I've regretted walking out that night since the moment it happened." Her eyes teared up when she admitted this, shocking the hell out of me.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you, and I was mad at myself. It was a cowardly move. But, I have to admit, I was thrilled when Angela told me you didn't want another girl." She looked right at me, probably to judge how I was doing with this so far.

"You talked to Angela?" I was surprised to hear this.

"I still work there, Edward. I just work in the admin department now," she explained**. **"Look, I realize that you're angry with me, but I didn't know what else to do. Ask me anything. Yell, if you must, but please give me the chance to explain. The least I can do is be honest with you," she offered as our food was dropped off.

"I'm still processing, Bella, so I probably have a million things I need clarification on, but let's eat first. After that, we can walk to the park and talk, where we won't disturb anyone if I get upset and yell. "

She agreed, and we made small talk which was borderline awkward. Once I paid the check, we walked to the park around the corner.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank You to Twilightmomoftwo who has stepped into my BETA role and has only had minimal snarky comment. Thanks to each one of you that is reading this story. Anyone that has reviewed, I have responded to unless you weren't logged in or you have your PMs off**

**Chapter 32**

"Coffee?" I offered as we were almost to a bench.

"Sure, thanks."

"How do you take it?"

"I like it black." Bella sat down to wait as I ran over to a coffee cart. She looked up at me nervously when I handed her a cup.

"So..." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"This is very awkward, and I hate it," she said. She fidgeted with her cup before she took a drink.

"I guess it's my turn to say some things, huh?" I offered.

"Please."

"I don't remember when I started to have feelings for you." I watched her smile at this. "It was pretty early on. I couldn't believe how well we got along from the start. We had so much in common. It never felt like only sex to me."

"Really?" Bella said sounding surprised.

"Yes. I started talking about you with my friends after the first month. They could see a difference in me. I never really told them that much, though." I shrugged.

"Was it because of how we met?" she asked, keeping her eyes down.

I lifted her chin so she could see the sincerity in my eyes. "Not at all. My friend Rose told me all about Phantasy before I signed up. Her college roommate worked there for money. I had a very bad break up with my ex-wife. Everyone knew everything and I hated that, so now I keep things more private."

"That's interesting. So where do we go from here, Edward? I have to admit, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Bella. I still need to work through some things though. I'm still angry with you."

"Can we please try and resolve that? Ask me anything," she offered.

"You told me time and time again that you trusted me to be careful with you sexually. Why couldn't you trust me any other way?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Well, you would insist that you'd never tried certain things with anyone else, right?" She nodded, "However, you couldn't have a conversation with me when you started to feel things for me? Or even just a quick text, asking me for time after that day at my house?"

"Well…I guess…." She paused to drink her coffee. "This is going to make me sound awful, but I've always been able to open sexually more than emotionally."

I tried not to laugh at her. "Seems a bit backwards, no?"

"Yes, it is. I realize that. It's probably why you scared me. For once, it wasn't just about sex." She grabbed my hand.

"It didn't seem like just sex to me either. I guess we just had so much in common, it was easy to forget how we met," I agreed. "Plus, as I told you on more than one occasion, I wasn't very sexually experienced."

"Wasn't? Past tense?" she asked.

"Well, Bella, thanks to you I have a new appreciation for sex." She laughed, and squeezed my hand she was still holding.

"I really do want us to get through all this and find a way to be together. I do love you, Edward, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me."

We sat and chatted until Bella yawned. I looked at my watch and saw it was after midnight. "Come on, it's late. Let me walk you to your car." I offered her my hand, pulling her up. We walked back to the restaurant not quite hand in hand, but there wasn't a lot of space in between us. I helped her into her car but before I could shut her door, she stopped me.

"Where do we go from here, Edward?" She looked hesitant to even ask me.

"We start at the beginning, Bella."

"The beginning?" She scrunched up her face.

"It means I'm hurt, and I have to work through that before I can move forward, Bella. Let me think about things." I went to shut her door, but she grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Will you call me soon?" she eked out.

"Tomorrow, I promise. This isn't a goodbye, Bella. It's a see you soon." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

One week later, after many texts and a few phone calls, we did what I told her we would do.

Start over.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank You to Twilightmomoftwo who has stepped into my BETA role. Thanks to each one of you that is reading this story. Anyone that has reviewed, I have responded to unless you weren't logged in or you have your PMs off**

**Chapter 33**

As promised, Bella and I started over**. **I called her the next day, and we had a very honest discussion about how we felt and where we wanted things to go. Although she didn't have trust issues the way I did, we talked about why she felt she couldn't talk to me.

We had another dinner date that first week. It was on a Tuesday, and since we both worked the next day, it ended at the restaurant with a kiss on the cheek. We agreed to try to catch up with each other over the weekend whether, be it by phone or in person.

I spent Saturday afternoon with Rose and Em. I filled them in on my dinners with Bella between killing zombies on the Wii, and hearing Rose talk flower colors. They all sounded like red to me, but I was a man; what did I know. Their advice was 'do what makes you happy'. I decided that being with Bella hadmade me happy before, so as soon as I got home, I called her. She didn't pick up, but she did call me back as I was headed to bed. We had a really long conversation about nothing. It felt normal.

Bella and I didn't have a chance to get together during the following week, but we either talked or texted daily. She was training to be Angela's right hand girl these days, learning how to pair people up. This led us to a conversation about pubic hair, believe it or not. If I hadn't insisted on my girl having some, she would never have been assigned to me.

We hung out at the park again the following weekend, drinking coffee, people watching and talking. I told her more about Rachel and how horrible that experience had been for me. She told me about her past boyfriends and when she decided to have sex for a living. She didn't give me details or numbers for which I was grateful. I kind of felt virginal with her at times.

During the next few weeks, we managed to have a few lunches out and a lot morephone conversations. We still hadn't even kissed beyond those quick 'hello' and 'goodbye' pecks, and my dick was noticing the lack of attention. Almost daily whack sessions and he still wasn't happy, bastard.

About two months into our new beginning, Bella asked me to join her for dinner at her house. I was hesitant, as the last time she and I were at a normal place, all hell broke loose. I thought about it, and we even talked about it until I was able to put my fears aside and join her, so on Friday Bella texted me her address.

I showed up with a bottle of wine and a semi. My stupid dick didn't understand the whole going slow concept. To be honest, it had been hard for me to grasp as well. Pun intended. Once you had been naked with someone, slowing down was always a challenge. She kissed my cheek in greeting and led me to her kitchen. It smelled great even though, as she explained, pasta wasn't fancy.

We chatted about our week while she mixed the sauce and noodles, drinking some wine and generally enjoying each others' company. After we ate, she and I sat in the living room and watched a movie. We were about ten minutes in when she started to stroke my thigh. I put my hand on hers to stop her.

"Bella, I'm trying to be good," I explained, picking her hand up and kissing her palm.

"I get that we're moving slower than originally, but what could possibly be wrong with a little making out, Edward? We're both adults, and this is what we both want, isn't it? "she asked, running her hand back down my leg, circling my kneecap.

"It is what I want, Bella. Don't doubt that."

"Good," she said, straddling my lap. Her lips were immediately on mine, and I couldn't resist her any longer. We kissed like that for awhile, my hands roaming up and down her back under her shirt. I finally pulled away when I noticed the TV had gone silent.

"I should go, Bella." I placed my forehead against hers, catching my breath. She got off my lap and walked me to the door. "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time tonight."

I had to adjust my dick into a more comfortable position when I stood up, but overall I was happy with how things were going with us.

"See you soon, Edward." We kissed goodnight, and I headed home.

As things progressed, Bella and I spent a lot more time talking than we ever had. She was highly intellectual and not afraid to beat her opinion into your head. It was annoying, but I didn't mind most of the time. She always gave a good argument, and sometimes I just let her win.

By the time we hit month three, I had met her brother and made the decision that it was time for her to meet Rose and Emmett, as she was my date for the wedding in a few weeks. I was really nervous since Rose was a ball buster, but they got along so well, they made plans for lunch the next day without me or Emmett.

I received a text from Rose that night. It was short and to the point. "Keep her."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks first + foremost to my Linds + Twilightmomoftwo. I couldn't have done this without you. Thanks to my friend in TX who helped out on a few chapters with her insight into certain things. Thanks to each and every one of that you that read this story. Whether you reviewed it or not, I appreciate you being here. Lastly to those of you that have reviewed, I have read + appreciated each one as well as answered any questions you had along the way-**

**Chapter 34**

As the whirlwind died down after Rose and Emmett's wedding, I made a decision on how to show Bella I was ready to move things forward. I glanced at my watch and noticed I could just catch her before she left for lunch, so I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hi, Edward, I was just thinking about you." I could hear her good mood through the phone.

"All good thoughts, I hope."

"Well, they were more along the lines of dirty, nasty, hot and sweaty things, so yes. Good thoughts," she agreed.

"Are you intentionally trying to give me wood, Bella?" I had to adjust myself.

"Maybe. So what's up? I'm headed to grab a Panini; did you want to join?" she offered.

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting in ten. I was calling to see what you thought about you coming over to my place on Saturday and spend the night? I can cook dinner." All of a sudden there was nothing at all on the other end."Bella? Bella? Shit...must have lost you." Just as I was about to hang up, I heard her voice.

"I'm here. You threw me for a loop. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I really want you to come over on Saturday."

"Then I'll be there."

We finished up our conversation, hashing over a few small details, and I hung up, feeling ready to face all my demons.

The rest of the day went as well as my mood. Mom even found me whistling while I was emailing some attachments.

"Who is she, Edward?" she demanded, coming into my office.

"Huh?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Son, I'm a smart woman. I know something's been going on for months, and I want to know who she is. You're happy."

"I have no idea what you're implying, Mother." I gave her a wink and went back to work.

"Sure you don't." She huffed but left me alone.

On Friday after work, I stopped to pick up some steaks and potatoes for the grill. Bella was bringing corn on the cob, so veggies were covered. I also picked up a nice bottle of wine.

I ran Saturday morning, enjoying the cooler air. I cleaned up the place once I got home. I wasn't a slob by any means, but fresh sheets on the bed never hurt. Plus I had a hamper overflowing with laundry.

An hour before Bella was due; I showered and made myself comfortable in jeans and a tee. I wasn't going all out on a date in. I practically ran to open the door when she knocked. I opened the door to find a very smiley Bella holding corn and wearing jeans and a tank top, and carrying a small bag. Casual Bella was my official favorite. I pulled her into my arms and crushed her to my chest.

"Well, hello to you too," she said, laughing, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"Hi," I said, kissing her again. "Come on in." I took the corn from her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "Wine, beer, water?" I offered, grabbing a beer for myself.

"Beer, please." I handed it to her and led her to the living room.

"Here," I said, handing her the remote, "I need to start the grill. Why don't you find something on TV for us to watch while it does its thing?"

"Does its thing?" She scrunched her nose in confusion.

"I only use charcoal." I explained.

"Are you a grill snob, Edward?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Pretty much." I laughed. "Make yourself at home."I placed her overnight bag near the hall and headed towards my sliding doors but turned one more time to her." Hey, Bella, I'm really glad you're here," I said and went outside, leaving her on the couch.

We ate and talked as the night wore on, until there was no denying how late it had gotten. I stood up, took Bella by the hand and led her to my bedroom. I paused in the door frame. "We don't have to do anything other than sleep, Bella." Of course I was hoping she wanted my dick, but hell, I needed her to not feel pressured.

"Seriously, Edward?" She laughed. "I've been ready to get back into bed with you since I saw you at dinner that time." She placed her hands behind my neck, pulling my face down to hers, and kissed me.

We were a mess of hands trying, to unclothe the other one until I finally just pulled away from her, laughing. "We're too anxious. Just stay there and let me undress you, ok?"

"I suppose so….." She trailed off.

I yanked at the hem on her tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her in white sheer bra. "Fuck, Bella, you're trying to kill me. I love when I can see your nipples through your bra." I ran the back of my hand against her tits.

"Put your mouth on me, Edward. I've really missed it." She gently pulled my head to her chest. I let my tongue run across her bra few times, before reaching around to remove it so I could taste her better. I let it drop to the floor and wrapped my tongue around her left nipple and sucked lightly. I couldn't get into her tits too much because she grabbed my zipper and had her hands on my dick, rubbing it.

Soon we were on the bed, and I was pushing into her, all thoughts of going slow completely forgotten. Bella woke me up sometime during the night with her mouth wrapped around my cock. I returned the favor after I'd recovered from my orgasm.

The best part of the night? Bella cooking me breakfast the next morning without any weirdness between us. I caught Bella watching me a few times while we ate, but not saying anything so I finally broke the silence.

"Something on your mind, Bella?"

"I'm just really happy, and I can't wait to get back into some of the more kinky shit we were doing." She winked and ran to the shower. Of course, I joined her, and I banged her against the tile, something we hadn't done before.

A few weeks later, I brought her to dinner at my parents' house. Bella and my mom started to make plans for a weekly lunch date. I couldn't help the comparison to Rachel-she never fit in this well. Life was good.

A week later, after a night out with Rose and Emmett, we were driving back to my house when a thought popped into my head. I tried not to laugh out loud because I knew I was going to take her by surprise. Once we got the bedroom, Bella started taking off her jewelry while standing at my dresser. I yanked a tie out of my closet and walked directly behind her, pulling her hands behind her back. I wrapped the tie around them and yanked her towards the bed.

"I believe it's my turn to tie you up, Ms Swan."

**The End**

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review**


End file.
